After The Kiss
by Ditto Princess
Summary: One curse and one kiss ruined it all for Sesshomaru! He tries to keep himself away from her, but at every turn, there she is. How can he keep himself away when all his body lusts after is her?  It's going to be really Hott!   Maybe Steamy too... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well first I would like to tell you that I own NOTHING of Inuyasha or else I would be claiming otherwise. I will not be saying this again so read the first two sentences very carefully. Or is it three... Or four? Well you get it... I'm writing another story and I need your support... Tell me if it sucks ****o****r ****_not_ so that I can continue or not... Well you get my drift... I hope you enjoy my writings as you read it...**

**Chapter One: The Situation**

* * *

><p>Well it was official.<p>

Sesshomaru had to be easily the Unluckiest guy ever... In all of human and demon kind Sesshomaru had to be the one that would **always** be picked for the worst...

And the most nerve wracking things ever...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback. <strong>ONE<strong> hour before.*_

"Sesshomaru. You must find yourself a mate. You have exactly one week." Sesshomaru's dad, Inutaisho, spoke up. Sesshomaru knew that this topic of discussion was coming up sooner or later. Foolishly Sesshomaru wanted it to be never.

"I do not require a mate father. We will talk about it no more."

"Do not think that you can just run out on your duties Sesshomaru. You will find a mate or I will find one for you..."

Sesshomaru scoffed. How would his father ever find him a mate in this state. Inutaisho was so bruised and ragged from a underground demon fight that even Sesshomaru could not recognize him if not for his scent. Laying in his bed Sesshomaru thought he looked pathetic. How would he EVER presume to find someone for him.

Inutaisho reached out his hand and asked for mine. Sesshomaru felt vastly discomforted with this. The last time his father touched him they had both ended up with wounds that would not heal for about a week... Even with them both being a demon.

"Why do you wish for my hand father? Whatever you need to say it can be said without touching me."

"Damn it boy. Can't you just indulge your old man for once? All I'm asking for is your hand in mine for just a moment. There's no harm in that!"

Sesshomaru sighed. He would indulge his father just this once.

And only this once.

Reaching out his hand, Sesshomaru's father placed his hand in his own. It felt arkward, but thats not what alarmed him. Inutaisho started to chuckle and right before Sesshomaru snatched his hand back he felt heat in his hand and a stinging sensation shoot up his arm.

Eyes red, claws lengthening and glowing with the poison inside, Sesshomaru shouted at his father. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Inutaisho just laughed harder. "Never trust your old man Sesshomaru or you'll end up in the same situation that your in now. Look at your palm..."

Sesshomaru looked immediately.

There was a faintly pink heart shape in the middle of his hand. It was barely visible.

"Within one week, _any_ unattached female that kisses you will be bound to you and you to her. It does not matter what way you kiss either. Whether you want to or not you will be mated to her," he said. "Your beast will make sure of it." Sesshomaru could tell that he was deadly serious and that made him even more furious.

Sesshomaru lashed out at his father, but a point second before his clawed hand was about to touch his face Inutaisho put up a barrier.

"DAMN IT!" Sesshomaru didn't know how he put himself in these types of situations, but it always seemed to find him where ever he went. Lashing out at the barrier once more, Sesshomaru growled.

_'You will pay for what you have done to this Sesshomaru!' _Sesshomaru was so mad that he reverted back to talking in the third person.

Sesshomaru slammed out of the house that was his fathers.

He needed a drink.

And thats where everything went wrong.

* * *

><p>"Give me another!" I slammed my empty drink down and waited for the bartender to refill it. I might not be able to get drunk, but I could imbibe in the alcohol and the thought. I still could not believe what my father did.<p>

My eyes turned red at the thought and the bartender thinking I was mad at her because she was being slow hurried and refilled my glass.

I tossed it all down at once.

There was no one at the bar tonight and thats what I wanted. It was Monday night and it was like a ghost town. There was soft classical music playing in the background and everything was clean. All of the table tops shined. Everything seemed at peace.

Everything, but me.

I could afford no mistakes this week. If some unsuspecting female were to kiss me then it was all over. I can not let that happen.

I looked up expectantly at the female and raised my eyebrow.

My glass needed refilling.

The girl worked up some nerve to talk to me as she poured another glass of Roman Rum. (That was the strongest alcohol that humans made that had some affect on demons.)

"You know, This stuff damages the nerves in your brain and since it's liquor it could kill your brain cells also. I really don't know how it affects demons, but I've seen half demons get totally drunk off of this stuff and were none the better in the morning."

"Woman..."

"Kagome." She cut in.

"I don't care. Isn't it your job to see that I _Buy More _alcohol. Do not pester me with idle talk."

She glared at me and then opened her mouth to talk, but then shut it again. I could smell her agitation and annoyance and it almost made me smile. I didn't want to be the only one to feel like the bottom of the world today and she was the only one here so maybe I could get some kind of reaction out of her.

"I guess you don't want to talk so I'll leave you to your own devices." She walked to the other side of the bar and started to polish glasses.

That wasn't the reaction I was looking for and it irked me that she ignored me and moved down there and taking her scent with her.

I got up and walked down to her.

Her smell was shocked and then a little trickle of fear came with a great dose of defiance. All of those scents came from her all at once and I almost sneezed.

Instead I allowed myself a little smirk and then sat down in front of her.

"What can I get for you sir?" She was formal and a little cold and to the point. I could still see that she was still annoyed and a little angry at me. "I need a refill." I handed her my glass and watched her.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is a limit of four glasses of Roman Rum per customer. The only drink a customer may have after they reach their limit of this drink is two glasses of the bars customary beer, Little Island, and an unlimited supply of water. What will it be?"

I was so shocked at her statement and how professional she sounded that I barked out an unsuspecting laugh that startled her as much as it startled me.

Hn. Maybe I was drunk.

I laid my head down in my folded arms and told her water. I couldn't even drink like I wanted to. What was the world coming to when you have a limit on what you could consume. I wanted to just bury myself and lay there forever.

No.

I would kill my father and bury him and let him lay there forever.

Looking up the girl, Kagome was leaning close to me. "I'm sorry sir, but I didn't get what you said. Can you please repeat yourself?"

"Water. Just water."

We stared into each others eyes for a moment before she nodded her head in compliance. Handing me the luke warm water she asked, "I know you don't want me to know, but... Whats got you so down?"

"What makes you think that this Sesshomaru is _down._"

"Well, _This Sesshomaru,_ usually there's one of three things going on at a bar. Especially one like the Little Rock. One, your here to celebrate. Two, your here to have fun or to just break. Three, your feeling down. You don't fit the first two so I'm wondering about the third.'

Her correct assessment only made me mad for some reason. How could someone see past my perfectly masked features?

Maybe I really _am _drunk. I don't think I've conversed this much in my entire life.

"I do not discuss things going on in my life with no one and I will not start doing so with you. Ask a different question."

"Well," she huffed. "You do realize that your rude don't you?"

I just looked at her.

"I like you. Your different and I find it kind of refreshing in a weird kind of way. So what so you do for a living?"

This human wasn't lying when she told me that she liked me. She didn't smell sour like a lier did. "Do you always go around telling random people that are rude to you that you like them?"

"No, no, no. No fair. I asked you a question first and I would like an answer if your willing to give me one." She said it with a smile on her face and a tone that made me think she should have been talking to a child.

I didn't like it.

Ignoring her tone I simply stated, "I own a business."

I could smell disapproval in her scent and visibly see it in her facial expression. I disliked this even more.

"Do you disapprove of my owning a business Woman?" It was said with clenched teeth and it sounded hard even to my ears. For some reason I couldn't help the way I reacted. This human was letting off many scents and it was putting me on edge.

Her shocked scent gave me the answer to my question. "What? No! I don't want to butt in to your business, but to offer my opinion you may be offended."

I just looked at her and said, "Offend away."

"Alright," She warned. "You asked for it. What I disapprove of is someone who works, better yet owns a business, drinking to get drunk before they have to go to work in the morning. Usually one persons job affects another persons job, so coming in work with a hangover usually tends to make a person lacking with their duties. If you mess up something, they mess up something and it gets worse from there." She let in a much needed breath before continuing. "Come in on top of the world and leave that way. Come in on top of a garbage pile it can only be worse when you leave."

Sesshomaru looked at her in complete shock. This one small breakable human has just chastised him and she did it in a way that was both extremely intelligent and meant to advise. Without insulting and insulting. Even a idiot could catch her meaning.

There was nothing for Sesshomaru to really say so he just nodded his head.

What she said struck a little close to home also because Sesshomaru enforces this rule in his company. He felt like a hypocrite and did not like the feeling.

Not one bit.

"To your answer your question earlier, no. I usually don't go around telling rude people that I like them. Just you." Then she smiled one of the most truest and brightest smiles that Sesshomaru has ever seen and it did strange things to his insides.

She blushed and leaned over close to whisper something in his ear. He should have read the warning signs there, but foolishly he didn't even think of maybe she would try anything.

"The bars closing time is now. Hope to see you soon." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Oh no!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done, yes precious I am done with the first chapter! (Sounds like Smeagle from L<strong>**ord of the Rings). But seriously. I am happy I got that chapter out of the way. This story has been giving me Perdition since I first thought of it. I had to retype it like three times before I really got it going in the direction I wanted to to be in. I really hope you like it and I hope I get a lot of reviews too ^-^ It probably won't be updated regularly either... Sorry! Remember I'm writing two other stories besides this one... **

**R&R - Say it loud - All that Jazz**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well People I'm glad that you like my story! I hope to get more reviews to this story and I just decided that I might as well put this one out now while I can. It's hard balancing three stories on your hand and being in college. But you just have to go with it and get through it.**

**Let me introduce...**

**Chapter Two: My Hero**

* * *

><p>It was like a lightning bolt struck Sesshomaru full in the chest.<p>

Pleasure flowed in and around him like a tidal wave. It was frightening in its intensity.

Before Kagome could remove her lips from him, Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, catching Kagome in a kiss that rocked her and him to their very soul. Their lips were locked in greedy abandon.

Everything else in the world blacked out except for them, what they were doing, and what this was leading to.

Sesshomaru pulled her across the bar into his waiting lap.

She fit against him so perfectly it ripped a moan from his mouth. The smell of her arousal struck him like a bowling ball in the chest.

She squirmed on him and Sesshomaru could feel more than see his eyes start to cross. He pulled away from her and breathed in deep into her chest. This was so sudden that Sesshomaru almost forgot about what father did.

Damn it!

Sesshomaru has been gone for only a hour or so after his father set him up.

Why didn't he see this coming? All the signs were there.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into woman."

She shivered and Sesshomaru ground her onto him. The pleasure was piercing and acute and him and his erection wanted more.

This was madness! How could he have let this happen. He should have just locked himself in his home and not come out for a week, but he knew that that would never happen.

He had work and all kinds of things that he had to do.

Why?

Why did she have to kiss him?

I removed the woman from my lap and placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter. It had to easily be the hardest things I have ever done. (Placing her away from me, not putting the money down.)

"Where are you going?" She asked to my back. My body still throbbed for her and I know hers did as well.

"Out. Thanks for the entertainment, but I'm leaving." And I did. I walked out the door and twards my car. I would prove my father wrong and not be with the woman. It was embarrissing enough that after what my father did to me I went out and fell right into a trap.

I would not see her again!

And that is Final!

Opening the door to my new model Camaro I proceeded to drive the thirty minuets it would take me to get to my home in twenty-five. I was a fast driver so cutting through those lights didn't make a bit of difference to me.

I would go home and rest and all of this would be a dream when I wake up. I'm not really the person for denial, but in this particular case I believe it would be okay to do so for just this once. If I woke up and it is really all a dream then I would be eternally grateful, but if not...

I don't know what I would do.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood there in silence as Sesshomaru walked out of the door and into the streets.<p>

That kiss she felt through the very far ends of her soul and the very tips of her nerves.

Reaching up she placed her fingers on her lips where there were still tingling. How could he just walk away from something like that like it never happened? Maybe it was only life changing to her. But she knew without a doubt that he was hard.

What was wrong with her?

She hadn't known the guy for an hour and already she knew that he would be on her mind like no other.

How could this be?

Kagome had no time for romance in her life and didn't need it...

Well...

She did need it, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone no matter what.

"Kagome," called out Miroku, the owner of the bar Little Rock.

"Hey Miroku! What's up?"

"You know it is closing time right? There's nothing left for you to do so why don't you head home. I'll lock up."

"Thanks Miroku, I'll see you later." I tossed my cloth in the sink and headed towards the exit.

"Um, Kagome. Before you leave, who was that man you were having such an _interesting_ conversation with?"

My blush turned my face totally red and I didn't turn around to face him. I knew he would have that little smirk on his face and I don't know if I would be able to stand it. Walking a little faster suddenly not caring what he thought I was walking out the door when I finally shouted back to him, "See you later," and then I was gone.

Nothing can be more embarrassing than that!

How was I going to explain it to Miroku the next time I saw him? What was I going to say? What would I say to Songo? Those two have been dating since our senior year in high school and were totally inseparable four years later. She absolutely knew that she would get a call as soon as she walked into her home and she was dreading it.

Walking around the bar to the back of the building to my car, I stopped short. There, laying on the ground by the door to the drivers side of my black truck, lay a small black puppy.

Aww!

How adorable!

I walked slowly to the sleeping puppy and just as I was about to touch him, he opened his eyes. They were dark and so very expressive. He had downy fur and it was totally black. I moved my hand closer to him and started to whisper calming nonsense words. "It's alright puppy, I won't hurt you. I just want to pet you for a while. Is that okay with you? I'm not mean. Just please don't bite me."

He, well I don't know whether the dog was a female or a male yet, but it looked like a boy.

Right before my hand made contact with his, he growled and then whimpered.

Aww.

I picked him up in my hands and he let loose a whine that was so high pitched that my heart broke a little on the inside. He was hurt and no matter what position I put him in he would still whine.

I made up my mind!

Opening the door to my truck I put him into the passenger seat and looked around for something to cover him with, but it was just my luck that I cleaned out everything about two days ago. Now there was nothing for the poor puppy.

I would just have to get to a vet then. I fiddled with my GPS for a while and found out that the nearest vets office was about ten miles away from my home. I pulled out and was on my way. I had a little bit of money saved up and I sighed as I realized that I would have to go into my savings for whatever this puppy needed.

Just my luck that I had enough from working all kinds of odd jobs in the past and the present.

"It's okay puppy-sama. I'll get you some help soon and you'll feel all better soon! Your my good luck puppy. Because of you I don't have to go home and get interrigated by my bet friend and you can help me get my mind off that kiss!"

I know I had to sound silly talking to a lost now found puppy, but animals are good to talk to and they don't judge you. Well not out loud at least. Who knows what they think of in their own mind. "I ought to give you a name shouldn't I?"

It is so hard coming up with a name though. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, huh?"

The puppy was whimpering again and I was so sad for him.

"I hope your okay."

I pulled up into the vets office and walked in. A man, a _good looking,_ man was behind the counter messing around with some papers and perked up when he lifted his head and saw me.

"How may I help you today?" His voice was even and smooth. But not like Sesshomaru's.

Damn it!

I have to stop thinking about him!

"Doctor," I looked at his name tag and it read Hojo. I knew that name. "I found this puppy besides my truck and he's hurt and I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I'll just take him please."

I handed over the black puppy and he let loose a whine kinda like the one he have me when I first picked him up.

My heart clenched again. I hope he would get better.

"Shh little," he held the puppy up, "boy. I'l take good care of you. Please stay here Kagome, and I'll be right back with you as soon as I can."

What!

How did he know my name? His name is Hojo, so where do I know a Hojo? There was this boy that I sorta dated back in middle school, but it ended before anything serious because he switched schools or something.

Red hair, blue eyes... Maybe it was him!

I waited in suspence for about fifteen minuets before Hojo came out holding x-ray pictures. I know that I am being dramatic, but I feared the most!

"Ms. Kagome. I am afraid to tell you, but the puppy you found has three broken ribs and we really can't so anything for him now besides give him something for pain. Do you wish to keep this puppy or do you want to give him up?"

There was no hesitation when I answered. "I'll keep him!"

He just smiled at me. "Always rescuing some unsuspecting animal huh?"

I smiled back. "Yep. And I gave that cat to my mom. It's nice to see you Hojo. How have you been?"

"How about I tell you over some coffee?"

"It puts me to sleep."

"Tea?"

"Same."

"Lunch?"

"I don't know. how about I bring my new dog to you for a check-up and we'll call it a date?"

He pretended to think about it and nodded his head yes. "Next time I want a real one."

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

...

If you don't mind, I think your holding my new boyfriend/ hostage in the back of your office somewhere." Hojo broke out into a smile and I remembered why I use to like him.

He was nice.

"I'll go and get him." He disappeared for a moment and reappeared with my new puppy. He was wrapped up and sleeping and for that I was glad.

"You'll need to bring him back in about a week so that I can access the damage. Do you know what your going to call him?"

As I picked him up it took me only a few seconds to think of it.

"Hero." I smiled down at him.

"Any reason in particular why your calling him that?"

"Because. I'm pretty sure that he saved me from a lot of stress tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>It is complete! Well the chapter is finished... Tell me you love it. I am going to try to make these chapters around 1500-2000 words long. Some may be just 1000. I hope you enjoyed my ramblings and such. Have a nice day and the next chapter will be posted as soon as I can...<strong>

**Freak Out - Out Freak The Freaks - Crazy Is Good**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, but I would like to thank you all for the many and awesome reviews! I have never had this many reviews for two chapters before and I would like to continue on the path that I am on now! I am sorry for the small chapter, but I will make up for it and post the next chapter hopefully in a few days if all goes as planned with my school work!**

**Chapter Three: Heart Pain**

* * *

><p>Even Hero could not save Kagome from her friend Sango when she was on hyper mode.<p>

Kagome had made it home shortly after her visit to the vet's office with Hero in tow, totally asleep. He was so cute and Kagome could feel herself falling in love with him already.

How could someone not?

He had to be easily the cutest puppy in the world. Kagome was not regretting her spur of the moment decision one bit. Not only did she get a totally lovable puppy out of it, but she also got to see an old friend.

It was such a surprise to see Hojo again! Him being a vet fit him. He was destined to help people, after all, that was how she had met him in the beginning. She had been sick one day at school in middle school. Just a slight cough and a bit of a fever, but if was nothing to be worried about. She had just coughed into her sleeve when Hojo had passed by her. He stopped and looked at Kagome. Walking up to her and handed her his apple.

"Here you go." He said, "You should eat this. You should try to eat healthy things before you get too sick. Hopefully you can fight what ever got a hold to you off and then you'll feel better."

Hojo had walked away waving his hand and smiling. He was always so nice and Kagome loved that about him.

Shaking off the memory, Kagome walked up to her small suburban home that a grandmother that she never knew she had left her and released a much needed sigh.

She was finally home.

Kagome was working so many places that it was borderline ridiculous. She of course had one constant job a big company called Tiasho Comp, but she needed more income and not only that, but she needed to keep on moving.

Sitting still, she was sure, was _somewhere _in her dictionary, but Kagome couldn't find it. Sometimes she thought that she was ADHD and needed medication, but since she was not bouncing off the walls it was okay.

Finding her key to her house, Kagome opened the door and a small blast of cool air her her.

It felt wonderful.

It was getting close to Autumn, but it was still hot out. It would not get cool for a while so Kagome kept her air conditioning unit running mostly all day. It was set not to start at 7o'clock pm and end at 9o'clock am. It would only be off when she was gone away from home.

Looking down at Hero, Kagome smiled.

Shutting the door, Kagome locked it and then switched on the light. Her living room was decorated in various color. The walls were a deep solid red, but that was where everything stopped being normal. The couches were black with different colors of brown pillows thrown into a neat design. The floor was marble like and it's color was a deep green. There was a orange carpet on the floor underneath the coffee table in the middle of the room. The coffee table was shockingly a solid looking black that was polished to perfection. The curtains covering two separate windows were the same loud orange as the carpet was.

It should have looked like a disaster with all of the colors in the room clashing with one another, but it wasn't. It made the room look as if it was a piece of art out of a painted picture.

There was color everywhere that seemed barely contained.

It was glorious!

Kagome loved the work that she put into her home! Every time she open her door, she was hit with a feeling of accomplishment. Everything in her home was hers and she worked hard for it all. It was worth all the pain and tears she had shed and all of her sick days.

Going up the stairs, Kagome hit the switch on the wall and continued on to the path to her bedroom. she turned the corner and opened her door. Her light was always off in her room because the light in the bathroom was always on. for some reason the light always bothered her so it remained off. Sitting Hero down on the bed, Kagome wondered if it was a bad thing that he was still sleeping. She would have to ask Hojo if it was normal for him to be resting so much with the medicine.

Taking off her cloths, Kagome walked to her bathroom to hop in the shower.

She decided to leave the door open just in case Hero awoke.

In the shower, Kagome made a mental note to go shopping in the morning for what her new puppy might need. Food and all that came with that was a necessity. She would also have to get him a dog collar and also something to bath with. If she went to the pet outlet then she would be able to take him with her.

Yeah.

That would work.

A short while later, Kagome stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her looking refreshed and sleepy. Drying off totally, she sat down on the bed and finally noticed the answering machine beeping lowly.

Pressing the button and typing in her code, Kagome listened with surprise at her messages.

_'Kagome, this is Sango. Miroku told me all about what happen today at the bar! Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone! I'm your friend, how could you keep something like this from me? I wan't details and I want them now... Where did you meet him? wha..'_

It looks like her fifteen seconds were up with the message, but then another message came up.

_'Kagome, damn it! I'm sick of talking to an answering machine! Like I was saying. What's his name? Where does he stay? When are you going to let me meet him?' She gasped. 'You are going to let me meet him right?'_

She was cut off again. Kagome sat there listening to her for a couple of more messages before skipping them all that had Sango on them. She loved her friend, but she would not be calling her at all. It was better to tell her in person than over a phone, but Kagome didn't know how she was going to do it either way.

What happened still shocked her.

Deciding not to dwell on it. Kagome wen't downstairs still in the towel and cut off the living room light, went back upstairs and cut off the light behind her, before cutting off the light in her bathroom and going to the bed. She had brought another towel with her into the room and wrapped hero in it before laying him down on a pillow next to hers.

Tossing the towel into a basket in a corner of her room, Kagome laid down and then was struck with a terrible pain in her chest.

It was like someone had taken a hold of her heart and took a powerful squeeze.

For a moment, Kagome was to shocked to react to the pain and when she did it was over.

Confused, Kagome sat up.

Why did her chest hurt like that? It was a question that had to go unanswered. Kagome laid down slower the next time and kept her eyes open. The pain was confusing and she did not want to experience it again.

Drifting off to sleep, she was not aware that the same thing was happening to Sesshomaru.

Only he had a clue why it was so.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! It actually will motivate me to write faster... I hope you like the chapter, but hopefully, and I HOPE, the next will be here soon.<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is your next chapter everyone! I love that I'm getting a lot of great reviews on this story. I will still update randomly, but since I am about to have finals this week, everything should smooth out a little. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I don't know how I feel about it V_V**

**Chapter Four: Coincidence?**

* * *

><p>It's been two nights since that night at the bar and Sesshomaru's hands were itching to look up a '<em>Kagome<em>' on the internet.

Or in the phone book.

It didn't matter where he found her, he just _needed _to. That first night that he had left her, he didn't think that his fathers curse would work so fast, but into the night when he was about to settle down for sleep, he had felt pain shoot up his hand from the mark all the way to his heart. It shouldn't have worked that fast. As much as Sesshomaru didn't wan't to, he decided that he would need to have a talk with his father.

He needed to know all he could about this curse so that he might know how to battle it. Sesshomaru would fight with everything inside of him against this, but even as he thought it, he was thinking of a way to be with her again.

It was infuriating!

How could something like this happen to him? He was a powerful youkai and he should have sensed something the likes of his father would come up with. Being in his presence would be hard without trying to kill him, but he would do it.

He had to.

This curse could not remain on him.

Trying to keep his mind occupied, he buried himself in work. Every time his mind would stray he would try even harder. Going over his work multiple times. By the end of the day, he was going through his last file. His company's sole purpose was designing and decorating. That included everything from parties, home decor, and dining. It fit Sesshomaru somehow. He was perfection, so it only made sense that he would want everything around him to be perfect.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru felt calmness wash over his body and his heart skipped a beat. For one drastic moment the restlessness inside of Sesshomaru was stopped.

Then his door to his office opened before someone knocked on it.

"Come in."

The person who walked in surprised him to the point of total silence.

It was Kagome. The same girl at the bar. The girl who he was cursed to! What was she doing in his building better yet his office? She was not looking at him and had a pile of papers in his hands as she walked his way, but then her eyes met his and she froze in place. The papers almost slipped through her hands, but she held on with a will that surprised even her seeing as if her legs were about to give out on her.

"Here are some papers sir." Kagome put the papers that her friend, Ayame, had asked her to bring up to the head man. it didn't matter to Kagome because she knew Ayame had a full load with a client, so Kagome happily agreed to it.

But now Kagome didn't know if it such a good idea. She was determined not to look at him. Nothing in the world would make her.

Eyes to the floor, Kagome sat down the paperwork and turned towards the door. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her before she could take a step. Her heart almost stopped in her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

The answer to Sesshomaru's question should have been obvious, but he didn't want to believe it. There was no way she was working here in his building.

For his company.

No way.

When Kagome's eyes met his, Sesshomaru could see the blush rising in her face.

"I, um. I work here." She looked extremely nervous standing in front of him, but she stood her ground.

"No you don't. It's not possible."

Confusion danced across her face as Kagome wondered why would he think that?

"I have been working here for almost a year now."

Everything was going through Sesshomaru's head. How did he not know she was working here? He checked out everyone that worked at his company. He had to do this, but he would not accept a person who slacked. That was why his business thrived like it did.

Tiasho Comp. was the best of the best and Sesshomaru was proud of that fact.

"You do not work here. I have not seen you before and I know everyone here. By face and by name."

"Well," Kagome didn't know what to say, but if he didn't want to believe her then she would let him think what he would. "Fine. I don't work here." Kagome moved around him to leave and was again stopped by a solid body, but this time she had actually ran into his chest. Looking up her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

"What do you want?"

She asked him, but the truth was, Sesshomaru didn't know what he wanted. When she had begun to walking away, his body moved of it's own accord. It happened so fast that he couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to. Now he was still standing in front of her at such a close proximity that it was a bit uncomfortable. He could smell that she was nervous and not scared.

That made him feel better on the inside, but it shouldn't be like that. If she was afraid of him then it would have been easier to move away from her. Her small human instincts should have had her scurrying out of the room, not standing in front of him.

But then again, he did stop her twice.

How was he suppose to stay away from her if she was in his building every day? It would surely drive him mad.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, no, Mr. Tiasho was still looking at me. He had blocked me twice as I had tried to leave out of the room and so I stayed.<p>

How could this man be the same man in the bar the other night? Our paths shouldn't have crossed anymore after that first time.

It shouldn't have been possible, but it was. He was standing in front of me, blocking my way. When I first saw him, I could have just died where I stood. It was the most uncomfortable situation to be in when all I wanted to do was forget the whole incident.

As a matter of fact, I was going to pretend that it didn't happen at all. no matter what he said, I was always going to deny it.

Before I could think to say anything, Sesshomaru was kissing me. Complete shock had me stunned into not moving. My mind went blank and I stopped breathing for a slight moment, but when he slid his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, whatever was holding me back was gone.

My heart was hammering so hard in my chest that it was borderline pain, but it could easily be ignored by the wonderful sensation of our tongues doing battle.

It felt magnificent!

I couldn't know how long we were standing there kissing, but I was snapped out of it when I heard the sound of a water fountain, it's low hum creating noise in the air. I ripped myself from Sesshomaru and scrambled out of the door on weak knees. Right before I reached the elevators I stopped and almost shouted out in pain. I could feel my body break out in a sweat all over. It felt as if someone was squeezing the life out my heart.

It was pure agony, but as soon as it started it was over. That did nothing for me though. I was breathless and still clutching my chest, trying to put myself back together before anyone saw me. It was highly unlikely because it was pretty late, but people always ask questions.

_'This thing with my heart could be a problem.' _I thought to myself. The first time it could be ignored, but this time I couldn't just brush it off as nothing. I would need to see a doctor.

The bad thing about tonight was I couldn't just go home like I wanted to.

I had to go to work.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could feel her presence with every step that she took away from him.<p>

Unknown to Sesshomaru, every step that she took his eyes were turning from that burning gold to a glowing red.

Every step was like she was pulling his heart with him. When she reached the end of the hall, an explosive pain hit him. To try to prevent it from hurting, he held his breath and closed his eyes. His body not moving one centimeter.

not one tenth of a centimeter.

It was almost enough to where he was tempted to go after her.

Almost.

It was over with in a matter of seconds, but the point was that he didn't want to feel it at all.

All because of the damn curse!

Sesshomaru felt like hitting something, but it would be pointless. He would only destroy what was his own and that would not be a smart thing to do. Of course he had enough money to replace anything, but that would not be the point.

Kagome's presence had finally disappeared from out of the building. Sesshomaru wondered what she was feeling. If it was hurting him this bad, then what was it doing to her?

The phone in Sesshomaru's pocket vibrated and he retrieved it out of his pocket. Looking at the screen, it was his mother. He had totally forgotten that he was to take her out tonight. Not really wanting to put up with her, but knowing he had put this on himself her agreeing with her to do this in a weak moment because of her rambling, he answered the phone.

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru, I will be ready in about fifteen minuets. Did you forget?"

"No."

"Good. I will see you soon."

He ended the call, not bothering to say goodbye. Now he had to sit through an entire meal with his mother at a restaurant called, _The Golden Eye, _and _help_ her pick out desserts for a party she is throwing. It was suppose to be for her new clothing store that was just opened. Sesshomaru wouldn't even know what was in there if it wasn't for the fact that she emailed him a picture of almost every dress that she could thing of.

As long as she was excited then he guess he had nothing to complain about.

Looking at the time on his phone that was still in his hand, Sesshomaru sighed.

It would be a long and boring night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Please tell me about this chapter because I was really having writers block through the whole thing. I was just forcing myself to write because I promised another chapter this weekend and I <em>really<em> hate to break a promise. ****And as requested, I did make this chapter longer than the last. I don't know when the next post will be for this next chapter, but keep a look out. I might have a free day and post another one soon!**

**L - (Your) - F - A - O... (Because It's Fun)**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well my wonderful fans people that are reading that are not fans. I have aced my classes and passed my finals. I am so happy that I came home and started to write my stories. Depending on how many comments I receive, will depend on when I post the next chapter to this story. So please Comment. The next chapter holds a little bit of a surprise.**

**Ps: I already wrote it!**

**Chapter Five: Sweets**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was bored and tired and emotionally exhausted.<p>

And it was just really the beginning of the night.

His mother had talked the whole ride to the _Golden Eye _and Sesshomaru didn't have it in him to deny her the happiness that she was experiencing tonight. Even though all he wanted to tell her was to remain silent.

He did not know why the place was named the name it had because there was nothing _golden_ about it. Everything was decorated in silver and black. The walls were a dark grey marble and floor was the same color. On top of every round oak table was a red vase, filled halfway with marbles with a single flower inside.

All in all it was a nice place to be in. It brought comfort while establishing a sort of business quality.

He would have to see who designed the place. His company could benefit from someone with a mind for decoration.

That just reminded him of Kagome. The encounter with the girl was still fresh on his mind when all he wanted was for it to just go away. It was a little over an hour after he had left work and her scent of strawberries and lemons seemed to stuck in his head.

It had to stop!

Finally noticing that his mother was asking him a question, he tried to focus his attention and nodded his head absently to make it seem like he was listening, but it proved to be an almost fatal mistake. Jade had nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! I know you don't really care about what I'm talking about, but it does matter. Thanks for agreeing to stay to test out the desserts. I simply must see what my hairdre..."

Sesshomaru didn't really hear what she was saying as he mentally scolded himself for being trapped into this.

And by his own actions!

He blamed it on the bartender that was working for him in his company. Why could he not erase her from his mind? It should have been easy to shove her to the side, but he was finding it impossible. This was mostly his fathers fault too. The demon had set him up in the worst way and he would find a way to get rid of this ridiculous spell that he had fallen victim too.

His mood lightened considerably as he thought of his plan. He would still have to go and visit his father, but if he would not give him answers then he would simply find them elsewhere.

A male waiter came to the table and asked if they were ready to order.

"Of course we are," Jade spoke up. "We would like to have four yeast and honey rolls brought to the table and I would like to have a sample of all of your desserts. Make sure you bring water too. That is all." Jade spoke up for Sesshomaru and herself, but Sesshomaru didn't mind because he was use to it. For some strange reason, when the two would dine out, she would order for him as if he were a child and he would agree to it.

Sesshomaru realized that he would just indulge her and let her do as she willed. Maybe it was because they did not often see one another because Jade would often traveled abroad.

Now that she was here, they fell into the regular routine...

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru thought he had seen a head of curls that belonged to a certain bartender. He looked quickly to the side only to see nothing at all.

People were sitting at their tables, conversing with their partners, and waitresses were doing rounds in the overly large room. Everything seemed normal, but then he had caught a faint hint of strawberries and lemon.

His heart seized before it started to pump even faster. He looked everywhere in the room and didn't spot her at all.

She was not there.

He wanted to let a breath out in relief, but deep inside he really did want to see her again. Even if he didn't recognized it yet.

Jade had stopped talking when she scented a small hint of nervousness and anticipation coming from her son. He didn't notice her looking at him when he started to study the room with a growing fascination.

"Sesshomaru. What has caught your attention so fast?"

He stiffened under her gaze and answered her, saying 'nothing', but she was not a fool. Something was wrong and she would have asked him if not for the food that she ordered arriving just at that time. Sesshomaru was momentarily forgotten as her excitement spiked.

Sesshomaru was glad for it. He knew his mother and he knew that she would pry. It would only end badly for the both of them if they ended up arguing. The smell of deserts drew him like a moth to a flame.

He secretly had a deep desire for sweets that would border on the crazy side. It was a weakness that he decided that he didn't need so he limited himself to only so much. Now he was here with his mother and had all the desserts in the world, it seemed like, in front of him. Maybe it wasn't such of a bad thing to be led into this.

His mother took a fork and decided to taste some kind of ice cream pie that had almonds on it. The growl that escaped her mouth made Sesshomaru wan't to taste it too.

He wasn't left behind.

"Well, Sesshomaru! What are you waiting for? Taste a piece." Jade held out the plate to her son and he didn't hesitate to eat a piece.

And it was pure heaven.

The pie crust was hot and buttery on the outside, but cold on the inside. The almonds were like a burst of flavor in his mouth and there were strawberries inside of the ice cream that were warm. Everything wen't down smooth and Sesshomaru found himself addicted.

Nothing could have tasted like this did.

Without hesitation he started to eat the rest, without offering even a little piece to his now smirking mother.

"Still have a sweet tooth Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

She just laughed before picking up something that looked like a strawberry shortcake. Jade stopped when Sesshomaru growled. It surprised Sesshomaru more than it did herself.

"I'm not going to eat all of it Sesshomaru."

He looked embarrassed. "My apologies mother. I do not know what overcame me."

Jade just smiled, she knew exactly what, and took a bite out of the treat and gave the same reaction she did for the first one. That piqued Sesshomaru's interest again. He reached for it and proceeded to eat it all.

That's how the night was spent. Jade would try something and Sesshomaru would eat the rest if not the whole thing. Jade would talk about her new clothing store and what she plans to do on the future, Sesshomaru would keep eating.

When all of the food was gone, Jade called forth the waiter.

"Excuse me, but could you be so kind as to have your chef that made theses deserts come out."

"I'm sorry Miss, but she has her hands full at the moment. If you wish to meet her, then you will have to wait until the restaurant is closed."

"Can't I just run back there for a quick peek?"

"I'm really sorry, but it's the rules."

...

"We will wait."

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that, but didn't do anything to deny her. There was nothing for him to do when he arrived home. There was no point of him going back to work because he had finished all of the work, minus the few papers that the girl had brought him. He made a mental note to check her out when he returned. He would find everything he could.

Then he would find a way to fire her...

Or at least find a way for her to quit. He didn't know if he would be able to take it if he were to see her often. If he could not control his own body around her, her being near was not a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I'll be posting another soon anyway so I think It'll be okay.<strong>

**R&R - Love it - Enjoy it**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**EVERYONE! I am happy to say that I have received lots of reviews and as promised, here is your next chapter... It exactly 1000 words long, but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Thank you all for reviewing on my story and I hope you continue!**

**Chapter Six: Meeting The Infamous Chef Kagome**

* * *

><p>Kagome just had to have the longest night she could have thought to have.<p>

And not to mention that she's bone tired too.

The cooking was always fun, but tonight it seemed as if everyone in the restaurant had a bottomless pit of a stomach. There were orders left, right, up, and down. She could barely keep up with them because they were coming so fast.

Then on top of everything, as soon as the restaurant opened and settled down a little, someone ordered every dessert that they offered.

Not only was it backwards, but it almost messed up her order on some of the other foods she was cooking. It would have been a disastrous night if anything like ruining a whole customer's order happened. Luckily there was five other people in the back with her. The only problem was that they all specialized in their own specific thing. So Kagome was left with doing all of the desserts and some of the baking.

But all in all, it was a good night.

Having to cook and bake at such a fast pace had it's up's. She knew that as soon as she arrived home, she would pass out as soon as she paid Shippo for dog-sitting Hero and take a shower.

If she even made it that far.

Now she was sitting down on a stool by the stove with her head in her hands, until one of the waiters, known by the name of Jake, came in telling her that a customer wanted to meet her. It was really the last thing that she wanted, but if a customer wanted to meet you and they actually stuck around for it, then you pretty much had to do it.

"Who are they?"

"They are the one's who ordered the _Dessert Combo _pretty much as soon as they stepped foot in here."

Well at least she would meet the one's who almost destroyed the entire day here.

"Alright, thanks."

She _really_ didn't want to meet them, even if they were to give her compliments. But if they had something bad to say then she would tell them what she thought. No one would ever come into the restaurant complaining about service of the food that they served. It wasn't Kagome's business, but she had put a lot of hard work into designing it.

It was another one of her pride and glory moments when it was finished totally.

No one would dare to complain about it.

Walking out of the room, there was a woman sitting at a table close to one of the far walls. She was elegantly dressed in something that looked looked she snatched out of a magazine. I was a long and strapless dress that looked as if it would just drag on the floor. The blue color went along well with her complexion. As she moved closer she noticed that the woman was a demon, but then she noticed that she looked familiar.

Strikingly familiar.

With those long white strands of hair falling down her back, she reminded her of a certain demon that was now her boss.

Well, _been_ her boss, but that made no difference.

Kagome looked around and saw no one else inside of the dining area so continued on towards the table.

The lady noticed her and stood out of her chair.

Kagome unconsciously looked down and noticed that her dress did, _just almost, _touch the floor. The blue material clung close to her body and Kagome idly wondered where she would find something like that for herself.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, filling in for the chef. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Kagome, my name is Jade. I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed all of the desserts that you made and thought that I would ask you for a small favor. Well, it might be a big favor, but here I go. You see, I will be hosting a party soon and I simply _must_ have you there as my chef. I will pay whatever the cost."

Kagome was stunned for a moment. She never expected to get an offer to work and she really didn't know what to say for it. Working for strangers never did suit her well. As happy of a person she was, she was still weary. Anyone might be a killer these days.

"I am sorry, but I would have to check my schedule for such an event."

"Oh it's okay. I know that it's all very sudden, but my hairdresser informed me of this place and I just knew that I _had_ to come and see. It's strange because he told me to just come here, but wouldn't give me the name of the cook. He just said that I would know when I got there."

Something clicked inside of Kagome's head, but before her suspicions could be verified, she had to check one thing.

"It seems that he was right."

"Who's your hairdresser?"

"Oh. His name is Naraku."

Kagome broke out into a brilliant and wonderful smile. She absolutely adored her friend Naraku. She would have to thank him for this.

"Let's exchange numbers and we'll see what I can do."

Jade jumped at the offer and dug through her purse for a pen, then she looked up behind Kagome. "Oh Kagome, I would like you to meet my son, Sesshomaru."

Kagome's body whipped around and she pointed a finger at him.

"You!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end of this chapter and I think this story is about to get a lot more funnier. I have this idea in my head that I think you will like! IF YOU HAVE READ ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES THEN I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPEFULLY TODAY TO <span>UNEXPECTED CONSCIENCE!<span> So keep a look out!**

**Wink - Smile - And say hello. You'll capture their heart in the end.**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter my pretties! This one is longer than the last one and I do hope that you enjoy my writings below...**

**Chapter Seven: Growing Pains**

* * *

><p>"Are you stalking me! Because if you are, you should know, I know enough to blow you to kingdom come!"<p>

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression that _you _were following _him_"

"Why the hell would I follow you? _Your _the one showing up at all of my jobs! Next you'll be showing up at my house! You have to be following me."

"Do not be ridiculous. I have no desire to be in your presence."

Sesshomaru's mom, Jade, watched the little show that they were putting on with mild amusement. It seemed like they knew each other well enough to her, even if it was some bad history behind it. She was just curious as to see _how _they knew each other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovers spat, but how _do _you know one another?"

They both spoke up in unison. "THIS IS _NOT _A LOVERS SPAT!" Kagome glared at Sesshomaru before continuing. "We met at a bar and from there everything gets complicated."

Sesshomaru growled, about to speak up, but Jade cut him off. "How long have you known each other?"

They spoke up in unison again. "For two days."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru before speaking up. "Would you stop doing that! It's already annoying enough that your here now!"

"This Sesshomaru can do what he pleases and we wouldn't speak up at the same time if you would just keep your mouth shut."

Kagome growled at him before turning to Jade. "I'm sorry that I'm being poor company, but I still find it hard to believe that _he,__"_ She cut a glance at Sesshomaru, "is here."

"I don't know what circumstances brought you to have bad feelings towards one another, but I really hope that this doesn't affect what we have planned."

"I'm sorry too, but hopefully it wont. If you still have your pen, then I'll give you my home phone. I keep a busy schedule, so if I don't pick up, leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

When Kagome was writing down her number, Sesshomaru asked his mother what was going on.

"Well Sesshomaru. If everything goes as planned, she'll be our cook for the party!"

He tried really, really REALLY hard not to show any emotion on his face, but a frown broke out regardless. Inside, Sesshomaru was panicking. Kagome was oblivious to his feelings, but his mother could smell it.

They left the restaurant in silence, but once they got in the limo Jade did not hold back. "You will tell me what is going on and you will tell me now! That nice young girl was furious when she saw you. I know there is something deeper and you need to start explaining."

She sat back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him.

Waiting.

Sesshomaru knew he could not get out of it and it would come out sooner or later, so why not now? He would make sure that his father went down for it though instead of himself.

"Father used me."

One of Jades eyebrows shot up, but nothing more. She would let him get everything out. Interrupting him would only waste more time.

"Father was wounded in an underground demon fight to the point of no recognition. He called me that night to come and visit him after work. When I arrived he was talking about some nonsense about me finding a mate within a week or he would find one for me. I told him that I did not require one. He asked me for my hand and I was reluctant, but gave in for a moment. He put a curse on me. If any girl available girl was to kiss me, then we would be mated."

Jade looked at Sesshomaru like the story was too unbelievable to be true.

"Kagome was the one to kiss me." Sesshomaru lifted up his hand to show his mother the mark on his hand. Before she could get a glimpse of it, Sesshomaru doubled over in pain, clutching his heart. His half opened eyes were bleeding red. All Jade could do for her son was try to hold him in this unknown pain. She made up her mind on the spot that she would take him to a demon doctor and get him looked at.

The pain didn't last for more than ten seconds. Sesshomaru slowly sat up. His face was drenched in sweat and he looked bone tired.

His mother unwrapped his hands from around him and just looked into his face, waiting patiently for and explanation. She had never seen anything of the sort ever happening and she didn't know what to do.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and started to speak. "This is one of the side affects of the curse. As we get further and further away from one another, I experience pain. I am not sure about her, but there is a high possibility that it is the same."

Jade was mad.

How dare Inutaisho do such a thing to her son? And to Kagome! That idiotic little underground fight that he went to would not hold a candle to what she was going to do to him. Harming her son because he wanted him to be mated was nowhere near necessary. If it was back in the feudal era then such a thing would be necessary, but it was not the cause now.

"I will deal with your father. You get home and rest."

Sesshomaru knew when to leave something alone and this was one of those things. He really did want to know what his mother was going to do, but he also knew that he would here from his father the next day after the confrontation.

* * *

><p>A pain so unreal struck Kagome in her chest on her way home that her body reacted to it before her brain did. She was driving on an empty road on the way home. It was dark and she was looking at a speed bump in the middle of the road when it hit her.<p>

Her foot pressed down on the gas as her hands went to grasp her chest.

The truck was completely forgotten as the pain consumed her. She felt the truck going over the speed bump and her head banged against the steering wheel. Her body went slack and the truck stopped about two meters from a ditch. She remained in that position for ten minuets before she came to.

She was confused, but everything in her told her to go home and she would be okay. She was only five minuets away from her house.

Through out the drive, Kagome was in a semi conscious state.

The only thing she knew to was to go home. There wasn't a car on the road at the late time of three o'clock, but if there was then they would have tried to stop her or call the law enforcement. Kagome was swerving into both lanes while keeping up a steady speed of 25mph.

Miraculously she made it home in one piece. She parked her truck in the green grass in her yard and then she walked towards her door. She forgot the keys in her truck so she doubled back, fell once, got the keys, shut her truck door, and proceeded to fumble with the keys, trying to find the ones to the house.

After a couple of failed attempts, she finally found the right one. When she opened the door, Kagome didn't make it five steps before she hit the ground.

Shippo, a kitsune, smelled the blood in the air and then heard the loud thump downstairs. He left the puppy on the bed surrounded be blankets before he made his way carefully downstairs.

The sight in front of him brought tears to his eyes.

Kagome was laying on the floor with the door wide open behind her. Blood was spilling from her head onto the floor from somewhere in her hair. Shippo rushed to her and called her name. He didn't want to shake her because of her head so he whispered into her ear instead, fully knowing that she would not hear him, but not giving up hope.

"I'll be back Kagome. I'm going to get help."

He ran from her to the cord phone that was in the kitchen. He dialed 110 and told them what he knew and the location. He was off the phone with them in a short amount of time and he went back to Kagome. He knew that there would be questions as to what a child like him was doing alone in a house, so he transformed into a female girl that looked around the age of seventeen.

He was worried about her.

He hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it and I also hope to get a lot of reviews. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted because I have new classes coming up so give me a reason to get on here and write!<strong>

**R&R - Dream about it - Talk about it**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a super long time since I posted, but I had just a tad bit of time to post another chapter to a story and I had to do it on this one because the chapter is short. I know I said to some that it was going to be longer, but I have been in a rush and can't say on the computer long. I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Eight: Hospital Visit**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was sitting down in a chair next to Kagome that was in the hospital bed asleep. When he had gotten the message from the girl named Ayame, that was employed under him, he had gone straight to the hospital.<p>

He knew exactly what caused the accident and he felt guilt from the top of his long silver like hair all the way to the tips of his shoes. Sesshomaru blamed everything on his father because it really _was_ his fault. If he didn't do what he did then Kagome wouldn't be in this situation and neither would he.

Looking to his side, Sesshomaru studied Kagome's facial features.

She really was pretty and the purplish bruise on her forehead didn't take away from her looks. She looked innocent. Her face was relaxed in her sleep and she didn't seemed to be troubled at all. Sesshomaru on the other hand was. He really didn't care that about people and thought of them as something to be tolerated, but when something like this happens, when he had a part in it, it always got to him.

How could it not?

She could have been seriously been hurt and he should have known better. It was bound to happen in the end and he should have told her before hand what happened instead of foolishly thinking that it would all pass unnoticed. His beast was mad and wanted out to comfort her, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let that happen. He was determined not to have anything to do with the girl and after a week he would be. He would just have to stick by her until then and everything would be fine.

Someone knocked on the closed door of the room and Sesshomaru turned his head in that direction. When the door was opened, Kagome's nurse, a woman who's name he didn't know, came in and stated that there was a man there wanting to visit Kagome.

"Would you like for him to come in?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval and waited for the man to appear. When he did, Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow and nothing more. He was a man alright, but for what he was wearing, he apparently didn't want to be.

"Hey sexy, what you doing here with my buddy here? I want to know _all_ the details on her health and I want to know all about you. And since _when_ did my boo get a fiance?" It only made sense that he would talk as if he was a woman. Someone could easily tell that he was a man by the slight baritone in his voice, but to see how he was dressed was enough to make a prostitute turn red.

The color of his clothing were make up of dark purple, blues and greys. It should have been decent on a man, but not when the man was wearing a dress.

"Who and what are you?"

Sesshomaru was thinking that he should not have let anyone in. If Kagome had this type of company and he had to be subjected to it then he would surely die or go on a killing spree.

"My name is Naraku honey and don't you dare get smart with me. I'll kick your pretty little ass!" His hand was waving in the air the whole time with one little finger pointing in each direction. Sesshomaru wanted to cut it off. Men such as he should be exterminated from the earth. He had no problem with homosexuals in general, but it was something about when that person overstepped their bounds and started to dress like the opposite sex. If you were a man then dress like a man and vise versa for a female.

"You will not speak to me as such and if you so much as think as laying a finger on me or any other body part, then I will make sure to get rid of that appendage.

"Don't be so feisty baby, _I_ like to take control. Now lets get off of the conversation of all of this and lets talk about the lady in the hospital bed... Tell _me_ what _you_ know."

Sesshomaru was tempted not to speak to him, but decided to otherwise. If he had come to the hospital to see Kagome then he must care for her somewhat. "The doctors have told me that she had no bleeding internally, but the hit to her head could affect her memory, but it is highly unlikely. She will most likely awake and experience the pain of the accident and nothing more. it should take her a little over a week to heal."

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done without me sweetie there." he took a seat across the room from Sesshomaru and crossed his legs. Sesshomaru sent a thanks up to the Gods that the dress was long.

"So tell me honey," Sesshomaru growled at the name, "How are you engaged to my little friend?"

"I am not. It was the fastest and safest way to gain access to Kagome and see her condition for myself."

"So you lied to get in here? Well you wont be the first. How do you know her?"

...

"Well, I asked you a question!"

"And I do not care to answer!" Sesshomaru shot back. He did not want to talk to him and he certainly did not want to explain how He and Kagome came to be. He was already awaiting her reacting on when she awoke to see him at her side.

He didn't think it was going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the end of this chapter. I love Naraku this way and if you think you've figured him out then I'm here to tell you that it's not the end to his secrets! Please review. I'm glad that you guysgirls are liking this story and I am getting such a positive feedback. I will be trying to post another chapter to the other two stories that I am writing, and I hope I can get it out to you soon.**

**R&R - Love Yourself - Everything Will Work Out**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been while since I came out with a chapter, I think, not feeling well so I really don't know... I hope you like the chapter and give me some feedback! Here is what you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter Nine: Fight**

* * *

><p>Jade was going to wait a day or two so that she could corner down and handle her <em>business<em> with Inutaisho, but when she had gotten the call from Sesshomaru that Kagome was in the hospital because of something that _he _had done, she immediately headed in his direction.

Because of what Inutaisho had done, Kagome had to suffer for it and her son included. If he wanted a grand-pup so bad, all he had to do was corner down Inuyasha and make him have one. He was apparently going steady with his girlfriend and they have been dating for so long now that they should be considered common law married if anything else.

Jade was sitting in the back seat of her car as her driver drove her towards her ex _almost mate's _home. She and Inutaisho had always known that they would never suit and had come to the decision early that they would never mate, but would stick by one another's side as Sesshomaru was growing up. It worked out for the both of them and in the end they both got what each wanted.

Inutaisho wanted a son to carry on his legacy.

Jade had wanted power.

Now she was heading over to his home and would more than tell him a thing or two about who _not _to mess with.

They pulled up in a matter of twenty minuets from where Jade was having breakfast. Her driver dropped her off at the steps before driving off to park. Jade walked up to the mansion and rang the doorbell.

Izayoi answered the door to jades surprise.

"Jade! How nice it is too see you again, it's been too long." Said Izayoi.

"I agree with you," She answered back. "It has been too long. We simply must go out to eat and catch up with one another, but I'm sorry to be telling you this, but I have business with Inutaisho and it cannot wait."

"Oh, has something very bad happened?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it has and it's all mostly your mates doing."

"Oh my. Well let me go and get him. You make yourself at home as always and I'll be back in a moment."

Izayoi left in search for her mate and Jade started to take off her earrings and bracelets then proceeded to put them in her purse. Everything loose came off. Her jacket, shoes, rings, everything but her dress. She was glad that she wore a comfortable dress today, because she was going to need it.

Inutaisho came from around a corner followed by an anxious looking Izayoi.

"Hello, Jade. How are you faring today?"

"Better than your son or that nice young girl that is now in a hospital bed because of you."

He was taken aback for a moment before he started to speak up. "Now what I did was not bad at all, if this girl you are talking of is now in a hospital, it is because of Sesshomaru, not me."

"Oh?"

He just looked at her.

"So you mean to tell me that _you _did not put a spell on our son? That you, you ignorant dog, did not subject my son to an unbearable pain that he cannot overcome?" Her voice raised with every word she spoke.

"I don't think you know what you did to him! That _curse _that you put on him has had very negative consequences and it's you fault to start."

It had gotten so quiet that a hum was heard in the air. Izayoi gasped and looked at Inutaisho.

"Is what she say true?"

He just looked between the two and then finally at Jade. "What you say cannot be true. Sesshomaru wouldn't let himself be tricked by some female willing to kiss him and if he was, someone would not be in an hospital, but they would already be making pup's."

"Taisho, what did you do?" Izayoi spoke up.

"Hun, I simply put a spell on Sesshomaru so that I could get some pup's out of him. Nothing more. And he could have avoided anything happening to him by not kissing anyone for a week."

"Tiasho, you shouldn't have! Now someone is.."

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you Izayoi, but I simply must go to see my son, who is now in the hospital with the girl, and standing here arguing is wasting time. I still have unfinished business with your mate." She turned to Inutaisho. "In or Out?"

He just looked at her. "Neither."

"Look, I don't want to destroy this beautiful home so I'll ask you again, in or out?"

"Fine then, damn it! Out!" Then he proceeded to walk out of the front doors and into to the field surrounding the house. Jade followed and Izayoi followed looking confused.

"What's going on? Why did you take off all of your things? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but this is the business that I was referring to. It would be wise to wait here at a safer distance." And Jade left a still confused Izayoi standing as she went off after Inutaisho. Jade left at a run to catch him and was at his side in less than a moment.

She struck first.

Her fist came out at lighting like speed to catch Inutaisho in the face. He sidestepped after the hit and ran towards her. His goal was not to fight her, but to avoid her at all costs unless necessary. Jade kicked out and he caught her foot in her hand, she then twisted her body and tried to hit him in the face with her other foot, but Inutaisho dropped her body to the ground and stepped back before she could come at him again.

"Because of you my son is hurt!"

She ran towards him and clawed at his face, but he dodged that with a side step.

"Our son is a grown man and he can handle his own affairs!"

He reached out for her arm, but she punched him in the chest.

"Don't you give me that nonsense! What about the girl? She wrecked her car because of the pain the curse has given her. What about that? If there was," She kicked at his leg, "a chance that the two would have worked out, now it may be ruined. If the girl can no longer walk or think for herself, then how will he give either one of us grand-pups?"

Then she really started to fight against him and Inutaisho realized that she was serious.

He went strait for her.

He got a hold of her arms and pushed her to the ground. She kicked out and snarled at him. He still held her down. Inutaiso was stronger than her by a long shot and he was just letting her vent with the first hits, but now it was time to put a stop to the fight.

"I will go and talk to Sesshomaru and I will apologize to the girl, but there is nothing I can do to stop the spell now. It will have to play out." Jade calmed down, but she was still mad.

"Let me up."

He removed himself from her and Jade went inside of the house to fetch her items, her driver was already pulled up to the door and held the car door open for her. Izayoi ran for her mate to see if he sustained any injuries.

Little did he know that she was going to have a talk about what he did later on too.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to a pounding head and nausea hitting her in the face. It felt like someone had taken a bat to her head and more. She groaned as she sat up in the bed only to lay back down clutching her head, hissing in pain.<p>

Somewhere in the room, someone called for the nurse, but she couldn't tell who. All she wanted was for the pain to stop.

"Kagome, your finally awake!"

She knew that voice anywhere.

"Naraku? What are you doing at my house?"

He laughed, "I'm not at your house sweet pea. Your in the hospital hun."

Kagome opened her eyes and wished she didn't. Light was shining from out of the blinds in the window right in her eyes. If felt as if someone stuck a knife in her brain.

"Ugh, why am I in the hospital?"

"Seems like you had an accident hun, banged up your head pretty bad. I'm sorry to say, but I've been in here for about an hour now and I got to get to work. Now open up those pretty eyes for a moment and give me a kiss goodbye."

He leaned over Kagome for a moment to block out the sun and then when her eyes opened, he gave her a kiss on the mouth and then the door opened. A male walked in wearing a nurses uniform that was all white. Someone walked in behind him, but Kagome didn't see him as she looked away from the bright white of the uniform and closed her eyes.

"Bye hun. I expect you to call me and tell me what the doctor says about your health okay."

Kagome mumbled an Okay, but he probably didn't hear it.

After the door shut, the nurse spoke up. "Hi Miss Higurashi, My name is Jin and I will be your nurse today. Can I ask you how are you feeling?"

She groaned, "I feel like the bottom of a dirty, wet ashtray."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, in how mush pain are you in?"

"Nine!"

"Okay then. I'm going to need for you to open your eyes for me."

"Shut the blinds first."

"Alright then, is the light bothering you?"

"Yes!"

"I'll shut them right away then mam." After he shut the blinds, he came to stand in front of Kagome and had her open her eyes for him. After he checked then, he asked her some questions about how she was feeling, has she had any pain in the past few days and did she think she know what caused her to wreck her truck.

"I think I might know. I've been having these intense pains in my chest, right at my heart," Her hand went up to clutch the spot, "and they have been getting worse everyday."

"How long has it been hurting?"

"I don't know, how long have I been in the hospital?"

"Just last night and today mam."

"Then I guess you can say about three night ago."

Sesshomaru was sitting off to the side and his heart stopped beating for a moment when she had said that. His theory was true then. The night at the bar was when he had started to feel the pain also. All of this was his fathers fault, but it was his fault too.

The nurse got up after he finished the questions and before he left out of the room he said, "Okay, press the button on the side of your bed if you need anything and now I'll leave you alone with your fiancee."

The door shut and Kagome looked quickly to the side and gasped. Sesshomaru was sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room and was looking dead at her.

"We need to have a talk."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the chapter is a major cliffy... Well, not really. I just like to leave you waiting on the edge of your seats. I hope you review and continue to love this story...<strong>

**Kool - Kewl - Cool - [Does it really and truly make a difference?]**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**You really don't want to read my rambling do you? You do! Yay! Ch.10, can you believe it? Hope you enjoy this and give me a review about what I'm going to leave you at the end of this chapter... I like being called Evil Ditto, It just fits right in with Awesome...**

**Chapter Ten: Tension**

* * *

><p>Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru moved closer to her in his chair. She wondered why she didn't notice him there to begin with, but anger was taking over.<p>

"What the hell are you doing in here? If you don't leave now, then I'm calling the cops."

"Don't be foolish. You do not even carry a phone and the one in the room was taken out. You will just have to sit and listen to what I have to say." Kagome looked around and found that what he said was true.

"I could still scream." She pointed out.

"And I could be on you before the sound escapes your mouth."

They both stared one other down. The tension was high in the room and then it suddenly turned hot. Sesshomaru's stomach tightened when he saw Kagome glance at his mouth and then averted her eyes with a blush on her face.

"Hurry up and speak, then get out."

Sesshomaru studied her a little longer and waited until his body calmed down before talking to her.

"You have been cursed. That is the reason why you were in pain and have gotten into a accident."

Kagome looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.

"What do you mean, 'I've been cursed?'"

"Exactly what I have said, but it is your fault." He held up his hand, silencing Kagome. "You will allow me to finish. I was put under a curse the night you had kissed me in the bar. The curse was simple. Kiss or be kissed, to or by, any unattached female, and the two would be drawn to one another until they were mated."

Kagome looked dumbfounded.

"If you were not so foolish not to kiss me, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What! Your saying that this is all my fault. I was just trying to kiss a good looking guy and maybe meet up with him again. _You_ should have known that I was going to kiss you! What fool doesn't recognize the signs?"

Sesshomaru eyes flashed red. "Miko, if you value your life, then it would be in your best interest if you refrained from calling me insulting names. This Sesshomaru is not a fool!"

"Well you could have _fooled_ me! How the hell do we get rid of it?"

"I am not sure, seeing as my father put the curse on me."

"Well you should beat it out of him!"

"It is not that simple." Things with him never are.

"How has the curse caused me to be in the accident. How did you even know how to find me? And how do you know if the pain is the cause of the curse? I should kick your ass!"

"Miko, I doubt that you are capable of kicking anything in your condition."

"Why don't you just try and see!"

"Do not test me!"

"And wht the hell are you going to do? Put another curse on me?"

"I would gladly put a curse on you if it got you to shut your mouth for just a moment!" He snapped at her.

Kagome, regardless of her head pain, leaped from the bed and launched herself at Sesshomaru. he caught her easily enough in his arms, but as his arms were wrapping around her, Kagome's nails were raking down his face. A small amount of pain was felt, and he knew that she was not capable of breaking through his skin, but Sesshomaru was furious non-the-less.

He grabbed both of her hands in his and then squeezed her arms to the point of pain, just short of bruising.

This just made Kagome even crazier.

She couldn't do anything with her arms, but she was wriggling and bucking in his arms. For a moment, Sesshomaru was completely taken off guard by his swiftly arising arousal, and this made him stop trying to hold her. Kagome took the chance to make her way over to his neck and bite him.

Hard.

She was against the wall so fast that it left a light imprint. It was like a cord in Sesshomaru was snapped and his beast was let loose to do all of what Sesshomaru was wanting to do now.

And that was to take Kagome.

He ripped the hospital gown off of Kagome before she could even think to remove her mouth from his neck. Sesshomaru was hard and he wanted release and he wanted it now.

Sesshomaru pulled his neck free from Kagome's bite and then he attacked her mouth in a passionate kiss that rocked both of them off of their foundation. Kagome was kissing him back as if her life depended on it.

Sesshomaru ground his hips into Kagome's stomach. His arousal straining his slacks. They were both growling and moaning. With every moan that left Kagome's mouth, Sesshomaru felt as if he lost a bit of himself to her. Like his mind was not there anymore.

Kagome was grabbing his button up shirt and lifting it out of his slacks. The feeling of cloth running along his erection was enough to make Sesshomaru wan't to fall to the ground in pleasure, but he didn't want to feel cloth on his, he wanted Kagome's hands roaming over his heated body. He wanted to feel her!

So caught up in their passion, they did not hear the door open, and did not see who walked in. When a gasp was heard from the unexpected visiter, Sesshomaru looked up.

It was his father.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know... It's been a while huh? But I gave you a chapter and I know your happy... Review and tell me what you think of this mean cliffie! This chapter is exactly 1000 words long...<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is your next chapter folks! Hope you like it, even though it's a filler one...**

**Chapter Eleven: Planning**

* * *

><p>Before Kagome could lift her head and ask why Sesshomaru was so still all of a sudden, Sesshomaru pushed him and her into the bathroom that was right on the side of the wall they were on.<p>

Sesshomaru removed Kagome from him and sat her down on top of the closed toilet seat, then put his back against the door.

He was furious that his father had found him in such a position! He was furious at himself for being so aroused by Kagome.

Still aroused!

Kagome was breathing ruggedly and the scent of fading arousal on her skin was enough to almost send him into a frenzy. His stomach muscles tightened as he thought about her naked body against his own. It was difficult to be in the same room as her with her naked chest rising and falling like it was. Kagome didn't even seem to realize that she was unclothed.

Her being so comfortable in her own skin would be his undoing. _He _should have comfortable in his skin now, but with his arousal at attention in his slacks, he sent a silent thanks to whoever made them to where this situation would not be seen, he was far from comfortable.

All he wanted to do now was her.

Literally.

Kagome finally seemed to come back to her own senses slowly. Anger was the first emotion that he detected and then embarrassment as she became aware of her state of dress. Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eye and silently dared him to say one word about what happened and about her nudity...

She didn't know how she ended up pasted to his body like she was, but it felt wonderful, and she didn't like it. She was suppose to be furious at him for what he and his father had done to her. What kind of relationship did they have as to where his own father would set him up like that? She would kill to have her own father back, but she knew that that wouldn't ever happen.

He died when she was but three.

Of course she had her grandfather, but it wasn't the same. Sesshomaru had to come from a crazy family. When she met his dad, she would give him what for. She'd think of something to get Sesshomaru back for causing trouble in her life. Without him messing up everything, she would be alright.

"Are you going to stand there looking at me all day or are you going to get the hell out and get me some cloths!"

He looked at her like she wasn't speaking at all, then he turned abruptly and was gone. Like he was never there. The only thing that gave him away was the sound of the door. Kagome quickly searched the hospital room for something to cover herself with, but found nothing besides the shower curtain and she could not very well cover herself with that, so she had to sit and wait _NAKED_ for Sesshomaru to bring her another hospital gown to wear.

"If your still in the room, you could bring me another gown since you ripped the one I had on!"

Kagome sat back down on the toilet seat and dropped her face into her hands. How could she get herself into this type of situation! Songo and her were talking a few days ago about her never doing anything spontaneous and never getting out. Kagome had argued that she didn't feel like going out and she already had plenty to do already.

Kagome worked at several different jobs and was always busy. Even though she had one day for herself every week, that was filled with planning and paying bills. If she had nothing to do then she would simply read a book.

Now the one time that she decided to do something, she cot put under a curse. If this wasn't going out to experience the world, she might as well turn into an old maid.

The chill of a demonic aura was suddenly pressing down on Kagome and she thought she felt another. Her spiritual powers reacted to it and her head started pounding so hard that she could swear that a marching band decided to move in.

Nausea hit her full in the face and Kagome got off the toilet and used it as she vomited. There was hardly anything in her stomach, but she continued to dry heave like it was her specialty.

A knock was sounded at the door and the demonic aura was gone, but the vertigo was not. Kagome still felt her head spinning. When the door opened, she hit the floor, out cold.

Sesshomaru looked in almost slow motion as Kagome hit the floor. He would have caught her if her head was going to hit the floor first, but it didn't. Her shoulder did.

He should have felt like a jerk and guilt should have been creeping it's way into his chest, but he didn't. Kagome had thrown up.

Sesshomaru had paused from punching his father in the face and sending him out of the window, but when he heard the sounds of retching, he stopped cold. He waited a while at the door to see if she would stop, but she didn't. When he opened the door, she had collapsed. A piece of vomit was in her hair. His whole face went white.

The smell was terrible and he couldn't think of anything to do but to shut the door and call for the nurse. He didn't know why he didn't call sooner, but whenever someone was sick and vomiting, Sesshomaru didn't act the same...

His father mysteriously disappeared when Kagome started to be sick and Sesshomaru couldn't leave. He didn't tell Kagome yet, but they weren't going to be separated anymore until the curse was gone.

He was counting the days.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho left the room as soon as Sesshomaru went towards the bathroom. He still had the image in his head of his son plastered against the girl that was fully and totally naked. He could still see the side of her breast pressed against Sesshomaru's chest.<p>

A smile broke loose as he walked towards the hospital's cafeteria.

He would have his grandpups sooner than he thought. The curse that he put on them would run it's course and in the end, whether or not everyone was pleased, he would be.

He figured that Sesshomaru would fall for the girl and she would fall for him in return. He was already in a mess with his Ex and his mate so to get everything right, he would get them to like one another and then in return, they would fall for each other.

It all worked out in the end. He just had to stay out of the way of being killed...

* * *

><p><strong>I know you wanted more, but I have a surprise of how Kagome is going to try to get back at Sesshomaru and Inutaisho... I think It's going to be funny as hell and I hope you do as well...<strong>

**Sorry for the wait and I hope you Enjoy and Review!**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner, but in my defense, I will say that I did have writers block and I had a lot of work to do. I'm almost finished with my schooling and it's getting rough. O'well, on with the chapter...**

**Chapter Twelve: Sesshomaru's Phobia**

* * *

><p>Kagome ended up in the hospital bed for six more hours after she passed out in the bathroom. Sesshomaru had completely left the room when the nurse had come in to help her up off of the floor. Oh course he remained just outside of the door to make sure that they would not be put under more unnecessary pain, but the smell and the sight of Kagome made sure that he remained outside.<p>

It was horrible really, that he could face even the mightiest of foes, but he could not face the fear of vomit.

Of course it was not his fault. It happened around two years ago. Izayoi had wanted to watch a litter of wolf pups from his fathers friend. They had been running around the house like little tornadoes. Sesshomaru was called over to watch them because of an emergency. Of course he refused, but then agreed when Inuyasha decided that she wanted to come over and sleep on his couch like the drunk dog he was.

It was a drastic mistake.

There were five pups and one of them had decided that he liked Sesshomaru and wanted to follow him around. He did not let it show on his face, but Sesshomaru was pleased that a pup would choose him to follow around instead of playing games in a room with her siblings.

Sesshomaru did what he always did and just walked around. When the pup had gotten tired, he decided to take pity upon it and let the female pup ride on his shoulder. He was feeling light at that one moment, until the wolf pup's stomach started to rumble. He paused in his walking to pull her from his neck and examine her face.

She seemed warmer in his hands than a moment ago. When she started to whimper, Sesshomaru held her to the crook of his neck and started to look for his cell phone.

Then all of a sudden, the pup lost the contents of it's stomach all in Sesshomaru's hair. It was so unexpected that he did not have time to react and just stood there in shock.

his beautiful silken white strands of hair was now covered in bile.

It was enough to knock Sesshomaru out of his stupor and into action. He pulled the offending pup from him and held her to his face so that he could chastise her, but then when he opened his mouth to do so, she lost her stomach again.

Most of the bile landed on the side of his face, but then another small amount landed on the corner of his upper lip and into his mouth.

His Whole face went flushed white.

Nothing could have compared to the horror of what he experienced right then.

The taste.

The smell.

The HORROR!

It took everything in Sesshomaru to not rip her apart right then. He was shaking in his fury, but there was nothing he could do. She was obvioulsy sick and he had to do something about it. But he would under no circumstances walk around looking like he did, pup be damned. So he turned to his room and walked strait into the shower with the still whimpering pup.

He wasn't so heartless to where he would jump in with scalding hot water so he adjusted the temperature, sat the pup down in the far corner of the shower, and washed himself with a bar of soap through his clothing.

When he finished with himself, he picked up the pup and he washed her. By the time he had gotten out of the shower, she was sleeping and he was on his way to getting dressed. Never in his long life had he ever expected something like that to happen to him.

If he had it his way nothing would ever happen like that again, but as fate would have it, when he found his phone and dialed his step mother and his father, they would not pick up. There was no other way for him to get in contact with them.

He was stuck. He carried the pup into the room with all of the other pups and found a sight meant for a horror film. All of them were sitting down on the floor, Sick.

It seemed that they all waited for him to arrive into the room before they all started to vomit. One after the other.

Sesshomaru felt like if he passed out right then, it would have been better than what he was faced with. All of the servants seemed to have disappeared, but the cook. It was up to him to see to the well being of the five pups.

An entire day passed by before Izayoi and Inutaisho decided that they wanted to arrive back at home. During those horror filled hours, Sesshomaru had it in his mind that they did it on purpose. That or they had actually forgotten about them.

It seemed that whatever that the pups had was just a twenty-four hour virus and nothing more, but it left Sesshomaru traumatized. When they arrived through the front doors, all of the pup's were asleep together and Sesshomaru left out without a word. Nothing he could say would explain how he felt and he did not feel like telling about what happened.

Every time he heard the word, he cringed and left the vicinity. Even at the hospital like he was with Kagome, with all of the time passing by, he had never brought up the topic before.

If Sesshomaru had it his way, which seemed like he never would with his terrible luck, he never would.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you know it's short, but I hope I receive some positive feedback. <strong>

**Everyone STOP! And Review! The Button's Below!**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**I give you the next installment. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since I love the number 13, I decided to give you all a longer chapter. It is exactly 2000 words without the A/N.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter Thirteen: Decisions**

* * *

><p>Kagome was now up and Sesshomaru was finally in the room sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Sesshomaru had finally explained what he was planning to do with Kagome and she was not taking it well.<p>

In fact, she was not talking to him at all.

Sesshomaru had told her when she had awaken, that he would stay with her until the week was up so that they would not be in the same situation again. He plainely stated that she would be living with him and she would just have to take off from work for the remainder of the week if not more.

Kagome didn't like that at all.

They argued and argued, but that got them nowhere. She told him about how she couldn't just abandon her work and that she had more jobs than just the one's he had seen her at. She catered to people, was a bartender, a designer, and tons more.

Sesshomaru in turn told her that her jobs didn't matter in the least because she didn't own a business like he did.

Kagome was about to respond to what he said, but refused. She just sat there and turned her head away from him, not looking at him and pretending that he didn't exist. It was hard for her to do, because even though she was furious with him, she couldn't deny his magnetic presence. The way he was sitting there was drawing her eyes to his form and she hated herself for wanting to look.

For wanting to touch.

It should have been the last thing she wanted to do, but it wasn't.

What made her even madder was the fact that she didn't know whether it was her that was attracted to him or if it was the curse that was making her act the way she was.

It was no better for Sesshomaru.

His mind was all over the place, but the place it wondered to the most was the encounter they had before his father had decided to bust into the room unannounced. He knew that he should not be thinking like he was, but he couldn't help it.

The feel of her body underneath his was the best thing that he had ever experienced. It made him wonder about all of the other things that could be happening, but was currently NOT happening.

His mind kept going over the fact that he had her in his arms not one, not two, but three times. It was not even the end of the third day since he had met her. It was only just Thursday night and he had met her on that Monday night at the bar. If he was struggling this much he did not want to imagine what it would be like at the end of the week. All he had to do was keep his hands to himself and to keep her off of him too and everything should work out well.

He already knew that it would be easier said that done.

Murdering his father at the moment did not seem to bad. He had heard about the fight between his father and his mother from his step mother and he didn't think it did his father any justice at all. With the way she described it, it was not nearly enough. Sesshomaru would have liked to see his father beaten into a bloody pulp.

That might have satisfied him.

Sesshomaru's attention was directed to Kagome's once again as she sighed.

He had been sneaking peaks of her. Not on purpose, but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. Kagome's scent seemed to have spiked and she looked at Sesshomaru like she had discovered a new treat.

A shiver went down Sesshomaru's spine, but his facial expression did not change.

"You know what _This Sesshomaru_?" She was mocking him. "I'm going to make your life a living hell and at the same time, I'm going to do whatever the hell I want. I just thought of something. If your curse wants us to be together and gives us pain when were apart, that mean you have to go where I go. NOT the other way around."

He just looked at her.

"You will follow me around like a lost puppy and..." Her voice trailed off and a look of sheer panic crossed Kagome's face and she started to look frantically around for something.

Apparently she was looking for the phone because she found it on the bedside table behind a phone book. She punched in the numbers like she was trying to stab it to death.

Kagome was cursing herself for a fool and Sesshomaru's curiosity was piqued.

She knew that he wanted to know what was going on, but she could care less. She knew that he would be listening to her conversation so she decided to have a little fun, even though she was panicking at leaving her Hero all alone. He still had to be hurt and she would just die if he was missing her. Of course she had gotten in the wreck only yesterday, but that didn't matter.

Already she could see his cute little face surrounded by that downy fur.

She missed him already.

After the fourth ring, Kagome almost gave up on Shippo picking up the phone, but she let it ring a couple more times. She was in luck.

"Hello?" The voice of Shippo in his most used girl form picked up the phone.

"Shippo, It's me, Kagome."

His voice changed Immediately and he threw so many questions so fast that Kagome barely caught the words of some of them.

"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, calm down, I'm doing alright. I Wanted to call and see how you were going and to check up on Hero. I should be out of here early tomorrow morning and then I'll be back to you and Hero."

She could here Shippo sniffling through the phone and Kagome wanted to comfort him.

"Don't cry Shippo. You know I depend on you when I have no one else and Your one of my dearest friends. Okay?"

"Sure." Kagome could hear the forced cheeriness in his voice, but she didn't question it. "Now Tell me, How is Hero?"

Shippo's voices changed from sad to excited.

"He's talking up a storm. When I first saw him, he barely moved, but I know he misses you. He'll be happy to know that your coming home. I'll make sure that I tell you. Oh, He ate most of his food today also."

"That's wonderful. I have to go now. I have company, but you stay and eat whatever you want. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone feeling much better, but that all changed when Sesshomaru's father walked in the room. Sesshomaru let out a growl that sounded fierce.

His father didn't even seem to notice with the smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho was feeling on top of the world. His mind was made up and he would stick to it. If He did get his pup to actually fall for the girl and then mate her, then he would be off the hook, so to speak, and then this would all seem like a past dream.<p>

Of course he didn't think it would be easy, but he was in for a battle.

Sesshomaru and Kagome would be together if it killed him.

He was sure that it would kill him in the end if it was up to his wife and mate. Izayoi had decided that if Sesshomaru was suffering, then he would suffer also. She couldn't physically fight him, so she took the one thing that really mattered.

No sex.

When she uttered those words out of her perfect mouth, Inutaisho thought that he would die of disbelief. How could his mate do such a thing to him? Never before has she ever had to hold herself away from him since the birth of their son Inuyasha.

If things continued on the path that it was on still, then he would surely not make at past the first few days.

Of course he should be thinking of his eldest pup Sesshomaru and the girl that he would now be attached to. It really didn't matter what they did because the curse would force them to be together. Even if it didn't, he had a little suspicion that they would have been attracted to one another without it.

Of all of the things to happen, that one would help him to get the two stubborn children together.

"Now kids, I have a plan that involves the both of you." He announced when he stepped in the room. "You two will become a couple and mate one another and you will make my life easier while falling in love with each other."

They looked at him like he had lost all of his marbles. it didn't matter though. It would happen in the end.

"Your nuts. Get the hell out of my room old man!" Kagome was the first to speak up. Sesshomaru just nodded his head in agreement.

"You would me dear child. I'm young for my years. If you wish to call me anything, I would be honored if you called me father. It would be my dream come true."

"Your crazy if you think that those words would come past my lips."

Kagome talking about her lips and that got Sesshomaru thinking about them. The images were put into his head unbidden and he hated it. He was already fighting against the arousal that wanted to make itself known. He didn't need anything else helping it out.

"You will come to see differently in the near future. Now. I have got it to where you are being released tonight. You'll be out of here in a hour tops."

"How did you manage something like that?"

"My dear, I have been around for a long time now and I know a lot of people. The doctor over you is a demon acquaintance of mine. I want to see this relationship moving forward as soon as possible. Now if you would excuse me, I have a mate to talk to."

With that, Inutaisho walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Kagome spoke up first again.

"I'm going to my home, you can follow if you want."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and nodded his head. She was wonder why he wasn't talking to her, but then she remembered that she was suppose to not talk to him. That plan went down the drain.

She still was mad at him, but she knew that it was not his fault. He did'n't start this anyway.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." He still didn't look at her, but she knew he was listening. "I'm sorry for kissing you at the bar that night. I don't blame all of this on you, but it hard to accept. I just wanted you to know."

"Apology accepted. We will find some way to get out of this curse. Hopefully soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think... I will hopefully be posting soon, but reviews will help push another chapter out sooner...<strong>

**Have a good day and thanks for reading...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not even going to lie to you... I didn't have time to write this, but it's been bugging me about how I didn't update this in a while... I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter Fourteen: Making It Through**

* * *

><p>Kagome was finally home. In her beautifully decorated home that she sorely missed.<p>

The ride home from the hospital was sorely strained, but Sesshomaru and her got through it. He had stopped by his home for a bit to gather some clothing that he would need for the past week, but he had done that surprisingly easy. Kagome thought that he would put up a fight and she did not want to have to go through that again.

The little apology that she had offered Sesshomaru in the hospital had calmed the tension in the air to breathable standards, but the ride home in his Camaro set so much fire her veins that she had denied the offer to accompany him into his home while he packed. When he had offered, his voice had sounded like a caress over her body and she almost accepted. The simple fact that she _knew_ what would have happened when she stepped foot outside of that car had stopped her like a freight train.

She _knew _that if she had gotten out of the car, then there was no turning back.

Kagome was actually curious about his home though, but held back all thought of wanting to go inside.

For a guy like Sesshomaru, she thought that he would have a great huge house with a hundred acres, but when she arrived, Kagome saw what looked like an above average looking home. It did have lots of land, but not enough to gasp about.

Looking at Sesshomaru now as he entered her home, Kagome was hit with a wave of nervousness. Would he like her home? What would he expect now that they were going to be living with one another for a short amount of time?

She knew that she was digging herself into a nervous painfilled grave thinking of such things, but she couldn't help it.

Sesshomaru's face didn't tell her anything about how he felt about her living quarters.

His face was a mask of indifference.

Looking around, she could see nothing wrong with her own place, but this was her own eyes. How could she look through the eyes of another and tell how they felt?

"Do you like it?"

It was a loaded question. Only one answer would work. If he failed to answer right, Kagome vowed to dump him right outside where he would stay for remainder of his time.

"It is not unpleasant. Who decorated your home?"

"Me."

Sesshomaru gave her living room another quick inspection before nodding his head. "That must be how you got hired in my business."

It had to easily be the easily the most nicest thing someone had ever said to her. He didn't even comment on her overly bright orange carpet.

When Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, he felt everything in him stop. His bags dropped to the floor and he advanced towards her. "Kagome," he said it, but it came out more as a low growl.

A flash of desire shone in her eyes and he could not stop himself from pinning her body against the nearest wall; his nose buried in her neck, his hands spread wide on the wall on which her head lay, clenching and unclenching.

"You will refrain from looking at me thus." Another spike of desire rolled off of Kagome and Sesshomaru could not stop the moan from leaving his throat.

He pushed her harder against the wall, wanting go grind his pelvis into her.

"Your going to drive me insane."

Kagome took in a deep calming breath before she tried to speak. She knew this was a bad thing right now and she had to force her body from moving against his own.

"I cant help the way I look Sesshomaru."

He didn't answer.

Kagome whispered, "How are we going to survive the rest of the week if we can't get past the first night?"

Sesshomaru could not answer her question. How could he when he couldn't even think of an answer himself? The situation that they were in was far from normal and he still had no clue how to get himself out of it.

He thought about blaming his father again, but that would be pointless. His father was like a big spoiled child and it would be an insult to his intelligence to even THINK about blaming him.

After a moment of breathing in calmly, without the help of Kagome's arousing smell, Sesshomaru pulled himself off of Kagome and stepped back to collect his bags, all without looking at Kagome and not even trying to answer her question.

Kagome gave a forced smile and nodded for him to follow her.

She turned on the lights to the stairs and made her way to one of the guess bedrooms. She almost hated the fact that both of the guess bedrooms were on the side of her own, but that's how she had gotten the house and she wouldn't dare complain.

The house was already paid for and all she had to pay for was taxes and the utilities. She felt bad for a moment that she didn't have any t.v.'s in the house besides her room, but she was the only one living in her house besides..

"HERO!"

Kagome completely forgot about Sesshomaru as she made her way to her room and burst through the door. Shippo was underneath her covers, but when the door opened, he jumped up on the bed and fell over on the floor with a thud.

Kagome rushed to his side and helped him up. "Oh Shippo, I'm sorry I woke you up and scared you half to death!"

"Kagome?" When the little fox demon noticed who it was out of his sleep fogged brain, He hugged her like there was no tomorrow and then apologized for squeezing her too tight, asking her a million questions at once.

"Shippo, I'm alright. Calm down. I know you have tons of questions, but it will have to wait until morning. Now! Where's my Hero?"

Sesshomaru was standing in the door throughout the whole commotion. He was angry at himself for not noticing the presence of someone else in Kagome's home. Distracted or not, he didn't like it. It made him feel weak, like he was shirking in his duties to protect Kagome like she needed to be.

Pausing in his thinking, Sesshomaru notices the furry little thing that the kitsune named Shippo had picked up out of the covers.

Kagome squealed when she saw Hero. She was afraid that he wouldn't remember her after her day away from home. Surprisingly the commotion did not wake him up like it would have a normal pet and that worried her a little.

"Hero," she whispered. "Hero, it's me. Did you forget me so soon?"

The little downy haired puppy yawned prettily and shook opened his eyes a small fraction. Kagome was holding her breath, waiting on him to remember her. When recognition did spark in those little eyes, Kagome felt like someone threw a party in her heart.

"There's my little puppy. How are you doing?"

Another yawn and something like a smile was gifted to Kagome and she smiled back.

As Shippo chatted about how he has been and all of the things that was going on, Kagome finally did notice Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of her room.

"Oh, Shippo. I don't want to interrupt, but there's someone here." At that, Shippo closed his mouth and followed Kagome's eyes and met those of a taiyoukai. Fright was all the things that Shippo felt right then. He was a demon himself and he didn't even sense a small portion of that bottled up energy standing in the doorway.

Kagome was complete oblivious to the fright of Shippo as she introduced the two males.

"Sesshomaru, this is Shippo, Shippo this is Sesshomaru. I don't think that tonight is the night to get acquainted so we'll all do that in the morning. Shippo, you are staying the night, right? I don't mind."

Shippo didn't take his eyes off of Sesshomaru and he didn't miss the small flare of energy that brushed against his skin. it wasn't a threat, but a warning. Sesshomaru was marking his territory.

It scared the hell out of Shippo.

He was small and if the demon tried anything, he would not be able to stop him. Shippo did notice how when the taiyoukai flared his aura that it didn't rub against him the same way as it did Kagome.

For him, it was like being shocked by metal. For Kagome, it was almost soothing, like a caress. It was time for Shippo to go.

"No Kagome, I think It's about time for me to head home. I'll come by in the afternoon after I come from school."

With a hug from Kagome, Shippo left out of the house and locked the door behind him, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru completely alone. Hero had gone back to sleep and Sesshomaru was standing there looking at Kagome. Trying not to cross the room to her like he wanted to.

It was a tiring day and he needed to rest so that he could start on work in the morning. Just because he took off for a while did not mean that he would shirk on his responsibilities.

"Are you going to show me my room, miko?"

Kagome was snapped out of her staring and told Sesshomaru to go to the room on the left because that one had the bathroom attached to it. With a nod of his head, Sesshomaru left, shutting Kagome's door behind him.

Separately in their own rooms. They both thought about how they were going to get past all of this.

It would surely be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think... I do have some things to tell you all, but you will have to go to the profile to read about it... It's telling you all how I will be continuing the stories...<strong>

**With all kinds of weird and strange love...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know its been forever, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter, I hope you like it...**

**Chapter Fifteen: Day Four (Early Morning Adventures)**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru woke up to the worst case of morning wood that he had ever had in his entire existence. His whole body was throbbing for release and he could do nothing about it.<p>

He had to force himself out of the dream that he was having just to keep himself sane. He never knew thoughts, such as the ones that he was so desperately trying to get out of his head still, could even make themselves known in his mind.

Sitting up in the bed, Sesshomaru sighed. He was covered in sweat so bad that the sheets were sticking to his bare skin. Removing himself proved to be more of a pain then he imagined. Looking down at his erection, Sesshomaru let loose another sigh.

He _needed _release in the worst of ways and there was no way for him to have it. He was disgusted at his newly developed weakness. Because of the girl Kagome, he could not even go and find a suitable female for a night.

The small thought of going into Kagome's room and letting her handle him slithered through his mind and he sighed again.

That would never happen.

Not that he wanted it too, it was just the damn erection straining and staring him in the face that let him think those thoughts. He couldn't wait until he could be rid of the girl. What she had brought up last night still was ringing in his ears._"_

_"How are we going to survive the rest of the week if we can't get past the first night?"_

How was he suppose to know?

All he knew was that a repeat preformance last night could not happen again. He just could not help himself. When she looked at him...

Sesshomaru mentally pushed those thought out of his head.

Standing up, he looked over at the clock that was on the night stand. 4:57am. It was around the time that he usually rose in the morning so Sesshomaru decided to go on ahead and take a shower. He wanted to take care of himself, but wouldn't do it. it just meant that he would be doing it because of Kagome and he would not give her that satisfaction.

Even though she would never know of it.

Getting out of bed, Sesshomaru noticed that it was cool inside, but he noticed another smell also.

Arousal.

The smell was feint in the air, but it was getting thicker with every breath that he took. With every breath that Sesshomaru took, he was getting more drunk off of the smell. He was fighting himself to go into her room and see what was arousing her so, but then he knew that if he went into the room, then he would take her regardless of whatever was going on.

It was infuriating!

Someone so small would bring him down to his knees if she wanted to and he could do nothing about it.

Sesshomaru could feel that something familiar tickling the back of his mind and he knew that his beast wanted to get out and go to her, but he tried to fight it.

Suddenly, it was like it didn't matter. Sesshomaru was still hugely aroused, but his mind was calm and determined.

His beast had finally merged itself with Sesshomaru's mind and they were now one truly.

One with a mission.

To see what their Miko was up to in her room early this morning.

Walking out of his room and making the right into Kagome's, Sesshomaru didn't bother with knocking. He pushed the door open. She hadn't even closed her door that night. She must not have known what he truly was.

As a dog demon, his smell was way above average and something like this was an aphrodisiac to him.

When he looked at her, his heart jumped. The comforter was thrown off of the bed and her body was wrapped up in the sheets, as if she had been tossing and turning. What really got to him though was the knot of sheets between her legs and Kagome moving her body, trying to release the sexual pressure that he knew she was experiencing.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed to stand over Kagome and let himself take in her smell before crawling above her and straddling her on the sheets.

Kagome seemed to sense him because her movements became frantic.

Sesshomaru's arousal reached a whole new level. He leaned down above her and stopped short. Before his mouth could kiss her delicate neck, a growl was heard on the other side of the bed.

It was apparently Kagome's pet puppy, Hero.

Sesshomaru growled back and went back to what he was doing. This was his territory and he would do what he wanted regardless of anything.

Sesshomaru went back to Kagome's neck no nibble on it. She arched her back and let out a moan.

Chills wracked Sesshomaru's body and his stomach muscles bunched with desire.

The great and mighty Sesshomaru, known for being level headed and all of the great things that come with his name, almost came.

The feeling was so sudden that it caught him by surprise and he held his breath.

Tensing.

Trying to stop himself from releasing all of that pent up energy on top of the one of his desires.

* * *

><p><strong>Major Cliffy... Do you hate me?..<strong>

**And let me tell you now... The next chapter is going to be even hotter... I'm writing it as you read and it should be done by tomorrow... I'll be waiting on those reviews now...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	16. Chapter 16

**You have been waiting and I know you want to read on. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope to receive even more from you all with this chapter... A full day! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Day Four (Early Morning Adventures Pt.2)**

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to a full wave of power beating down upon her body.<p>

...

It felt delicious.

The dream in which she was having had been so intense and Sesshomaru was the prime suspect of it. The things they were doing in that dream made a lump form in Kagome's throat.

Her whole body was tingling with the orgasm she was about to experience...

When her eyes opened and saw a silver haired form, head arched back in something that resembled pain, Kagome could have died on the spot.

Her life should have ended right there.

What the hell was he doing in her room! ? !

The focus of her desires in her dream was right above her looking delicious enough to eat. She couldn't even muster up enough anger to tell him to get the hell out because she was extremely turned on.

Hell, she was only woken up a few seconds ago. She didn't even know how in the hell she thought of all that in such a short amount of time as it is, but Kagome couldn't just lay there while Sesshomaru looked like he was in the final throws of passion.

She had to get out of the situation.

She had to say something...

"Uh, Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered.

His red eyes looked at her and she caught her breath. "It would be wise to not move or say anything at this moment."

Sesshomaru's voice didn't sound like his own. It sounded like it was a pain just to say the words. It was deeper. Rougher. More toned. Kagome bit her lip and tried to stop the train of thoughts in her head. The movement drew Sesshomaru's gaze and he growled a moan that sounded so borderline pain that Kagome couldn't help her reaction of moving her hips and the whimper that escaped her mouth.

Sesshomaru moved so swiftly to Kagome's neck that he was literally a blur.

His sharp canines pierced the epidermis of her skin and something in Sesshomaru snapped.

He didn't want to mate the miko, not yet, not like this.

But he was so close to coming that he was in pain. Never in his life had something like this ever happened to him.

Kagome was just as confused. Sesshomaru was poised over her neck and she felt that he pierced a layer of her skin. That didn't deter her though. All of that fight that should have been in her body just wasn't there and she didn't care.

She wanted Sesshomaru.

Now.

While her mind was still far away from her, Kagome reached out for Sesshomaru's body, making contact with his abs.

Those muscles were so bunched that she feared that they would never be normal again and under her touch, they seemed to quiver.

"Do you not _ever _listen when some.. someone tells you so?" That little stumble over his words when Kagome ran her fingers up towards his chest was delicious. Chills rose on her bare skin. That is when she thought of the simple fact that she was naked underneath the tangle of the sheets. By the looks of it, so was Sesshomaru.

That made her want to touch him some more.

This was madness. Sesshomaru was growling above Kagome like a vicious animal and she loved every bit of it. The whimper on the side of her went unnoticed as Sesshomaru finally gave in and grounded his pelvis into her most private place. It seemed as if the covers were not even there the way his erection rubbed against her.

Kagome's eyes crossed and Sesshomaru growled out some more as he picked up the rhythm, grinding into her like it was all he ever wanted to do in life.

Sesshomaru was sure that he was about to lose his mind. Kagome had somehow gotten her legs, her bare legs, from underneath the sheets and wrapped them around Sesshomaru's waist, making more contact between their bodies.

Kagome cried out and raked her nails down Sesshomaru's back, sparking his own orgasm... His fangs were bared and he was about to bite down on Kagome's neck and mark her, but he moved his arm in the way and bit down on it instead, still spilling himself all over her bedding, jerking his hips into her until he was completely spent. Even then his body was convulsing, still hard and wanting way more that what had occurred.

Their breathing was hard against the cool air and sweat glistened their bodies.

Sesshomaru removed his embedded fangs from his forearm and huffed out a breath. His muscles were not as tense, but he sensed that if one of them did one wrong move, then he would be right back to where he first began.

Kagome was the first to speak up and when she did, Sesshomaru didn't want to hear anything she was saying. Even though he knew she was right.

"You have to get out." Kagome was whispering, but it seemed as it she shouted it in his ear.

He wanted to tell her that he did not plan on doing anything, but refrained. He knew that she was about to panic. He could smell it through the arousal in the air. Sitting up in the bed above Kagome, he supported himself on his hands as she removed her legs from around his waist. She noticed the puncture wounds and the blood with the narrowing of her eyes, but Kagome didn't comment on it.

Sesshomaru was telling himself to get off her, but it was proving hard to do.

"I still want you." With those growled words spoken from Sesshomaru, his eyes were returning to their previously red color that that they lost after the orgasm.

Tears appeared on the side on Kagome's eyes, "Leave Sesshomaru!"

It came out more forceful and it motivated him in getting out of the bed and out of the room. Shutting and locking her door and his own. Sesshomaru still was aroused and he made himself move towards the shower. Without a thought, he turned on the cold water and let it hit his body. He was expecting the shock of it to let his erection dwindle down to it's origional size, but nothing of the sort happened.

He wanted to take himself in his hand, but he would let the water work on him.

He would stay in the shower all day until it did.

Kagome on the other hand was about to panic. She didn't anticipate anything like this ever happening and now she didn't know what to do about it. The orgasm had felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, but it shocked her to her core still.

The dream and then what happened afterward was not expected. Hell, nothing was as she expected anymore.

It was only Friday!

Everything was happening to fast for her to stop it and she felt like she was going to crash soon. Now she had to get up and face the day, wash her covers and herself. Her bones felt like liquid when she did move.

A whimper on the side of her caught her attention and Kagome carefully picked up Hero and held him close to her.

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I delivered and now I await your response. Do you still hate me or am I in the clear?<strong>

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is your next chapter! I have another story out called Worship and I would love if you checked it out and told me what you think!**

**Chapter Seventeen- Getting Stronger**

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Kagome and Sesshomaru ignored one another like the proverbial plague. It was uncomfortable being around each other, but when they traveled even a slight distance apart, the pain would remind them to get closer.<p>

If Kagome went to the bathroom, Sesshomaru could only be two rooms away. If Sesshomaru wanted to go outside and stretch, Kagome had to follow him. On this occasion, Kagome had to go out and let Hero use the restroom. Her yard wasn't fenced in so she kept an eye out on him from running into the street and hurting himself. At that moment though, the neighborhood cat, puddles, decided to walk around the corner and hiss.

The cat was orange except for the white on it's chest. Miraculously the cat wasn't fat with all of the older people feeding it everyday. He was probably more well fed than herself.

Hero looked up from relieving himself and froze solid. Kagome was too slow to react, but Sesshomaru saw it coming. The cat made a dash at the puppy and Hero ran as best he could with his injury.

"Hero!"

Kagome started after them, but they were too fast for her.

Sesshomaru had to think fast or he and Kagome would be on the ground in pain and Hero would be under the torment of a cat no less..

He ran, picked Kagome up around her waist, and was on his way. The dog demon took off after the cat chasing the dog. It would have been comical had it not been for the serious situation of them both being seriously hurt it he had not taken charge.

He caught the pup up by the scruff of his neck like a person would hold a cat. The yellow cat noticed that a bigger dog was behind him and took off in another direction. Sesshomaru should have chased it just to scare the thing away for all time, but that would have been degrading to him. He sat kagome down and placed her pup in her hands.

"I'm so sorry that that mean old puddles chased after you Hero! I promise to keep an eye out for him in the future so that we can avoid any more crazy cats." She hugged him.

Kagome looked up and was surprised that Sesshomaru was standing so close to her. She took a cautious step back and nodded her head in thanks for him saving Hero. He looked at her and started back towards the house.

She followed without questioning.

Kagome just noticed that if she had done what she would have done and ran after Hero, then she and Sesshomaru would be in a lot of pain.

"Um, what do you do for fun." She started to ramble.

Sesshomaru slanted her a look and said nothing as he walked on.

"I asked you a question Sesshomaru! I know you heard me with those demon ears of yours."

"Do you not with to be back in the safety of your home in your room with the door locked?" He growled out.

That was a lot that Sesshomaru had spoken and it threw her off. "Why would I want to be in my room with the door locked?" She asked, seriously curious.

Sesshomaru almost growled at her.

Almost.

"So that I will not ravish you! I am restraining myself now because we are out doors. I suggest that when you arrive inside, you leave me be." That made Kagome mad for some reason. It was her home and she would do whatever the hell she liked and nothing else!

"No! You can go to your room and I'll relax in my home. It's not my fault your so turned on!"

"You are wrong Miko! You are precisely the reason why I am so called 'turned on'. Need I remind you of a kiss that changed everything?"

Kagome couldn't say anything, but she darn well wanted to.

And she did.

"Why are you turned on so easily and I'm not? Is it mostly just one sided?"

Kagome did not realize that she insulted his pride.

Sesshomaru turned around and kissed Kagome full on the mouth and forced his tongue inside to taste her. It ended at soon as it started, but it still tilted her world to the side. "This is not one sided, you feel it too and I will remind you that this _is_ still your fault."

Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru like a lost puppy. She looked down at Hero already asleep in her arms. He had it easy. Well, besides the broken ribs and all. She was stuck to a demon that didn't want to be stuck with her. It hurt her inside, but Kagome vowed that it would not let it bring her down. Just because a beautifully handsome man craved her but didn't _want _her did not mean that she should put her head down and weep.

She would brave down the rejection and move on.

Kagome didn't even know why she was mad at his rejection because she was constantly rejecting him. Was this how he felt whenever she voiced her opinion? She knew that It was already hard enough on him with a constant hard on, but it wasn't as bad with her. She would blush and maybe be turned on, but he was always the one to make the first move.

Making it inside of the house, Kagome sat Hero down on the couch and made her way back in the kitchen, where Sesshomaru sat on a stool at the counter with his hands buried in his silvery hair.

Her left hand started to itch and Kagome looked down at it as she scratched it. It was hard to break the habit after the old superstition of if your hand itches, you'll be getting money soon. There was a barely visible pink mark in the center of her palm that confused her.

It kinda looked like a heart..

Going to the sink, Kagome washed her hands and looked again. It wasn't on her right hand, just on her left.

"That's strange." She whispered.

Sesshomaru with his excellent hearing heard her and went over to the sink as she washed her hands a second time. He arrived as she was drying them off with a hand cloth. "What is wrong?" He spoke up.

"It's some kind of mark in the center of my hand..."

Sesshomaru's whole body tingled when she ran her delicate little fingers over the mark. He knew what it was, and he looked down at his own. It was more noticeable then when he had first received it.

He ran his own fingers across the mark on his right hand. Kagome gasped and her whole body shook. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal in the air.

Tapping Kagome on the shoulder, she turned and looked at him. "I think that the curse is getting stronger."

He held up his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**R&R - Thank you...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not exactly a thousand words, but It'll do. I was mad when I wrote this and I hope you thinks it's a good enough chapter.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Plans**

* * *

><p>Getting pissed off was easier and easier to do with each passing moment. After that surprising revelation Sesshomaru had mentioned in the kitchen, Kagome stalked off to her room with Hero in tow, slammed, and promptly locked her door. Shutting off Sesshomaru and everyone else that would want to come and be in her presence.<p>

Not that Sesshomaru, the dog, would actually want to be in her presence. She couldn't get a break if she tried! Not only was she man resistant, but finally when she finally did take the initiative that night at the bar with Sesshomaru, she ended up messed up and in a stupid _**curse** _that was getting stronger and stronger everyday!

And on top of all of that crap, he was, IS, her boss. Talk about a bad day.

Now Kagome couldn't even tell if he liked her or desired her because of herself or the stupid curse!

It was one of the worst situations that she could have possibly find herself in! Kagome knew that she was digging herself deeper into a grave by sitting and fuming, but she didn't care! It felt good to think about all of the crap that she was going through!

For instance. On her only day off, she wanted to do what she wanted to do and nothing more. whether if it was for sleeping or shopping. It should not matter because _she _wanted to do it. It was her time and she wanted to use it as she saw fit.

But **NO!** Every single time she had her day off, something happened and she would be off on some errand or another for someone who was conveniently too busy to do anything, or just so happen they couldn't stop by to pick something up. She was always the person that someone depended on and she just couldn't say no out of the goodness of her heart.

Well her heart was tired and she was being run ragged. Her heart was telling them to go to hell and let her have a little piece of mind. Or maybe it was her brain. Either way, she was going to have some time for herself. She was getting sick of being on the bad end of a ugly stick.

She was a young female with dreams and goals in life. She did what she did to get something accomplished for herself and no one else.

She had been saving up since the cradle it seems and it's been paying off quite well. She had enough money to retire for at least fifteen more years so it wouldn't hurt to go out for one day and pamper herself. Hell, she NEEDED it in a bad way.

She couldn't imagine the last time she had went out and had a pedicure. A manicure was out of the question since she did too much with her hands, but her feet is what she suffered on all day and night. They deserved better and thinking about that. She deserved better too.

It wasn't too late in the afternoon and Kagome knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Looking at Hero, she felt a small pang of guilt for having to leave him again, but when she returned, she would be in better mood she hoped and in turn, he would feel better.

Kagome kissed her puppy on the top of his cute little head and picked up her phone to call Shippo to dog-sit for her. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kagome! How are you?"

"Not doing to good Shippo, I need you to do me a major favor."

"Anything. What's up?"

"Watch Hero for me while I go out and have some 'me time.' I think I'm about to burst a blood vessel with the way I'm thinking."

"I'll be right over."

It didn't take the kitsune long to arrive and then he was up in her room with her while she made herself ready.

"You know Kagome. I think Sesshomaru doesn't like me hanging around you too much. He gives me the evil eye."

"Well if he gives you any more evil looks then I'll punch him in his evil eye. He's not going to like what I' about to put him through, but who in the heck cares? (Would have said hell, but was watching it around Shippo.) I'm doing this for me and if he had to be dragged on behind me then all the better. I think it would amuse me and lighten my mood."

Kagome turned around in the mirror and glanced at Shippo. "How do I look?"

"Pretty. The green dress looks good on you and the brown things make your eyes look prettier." Shippo didn't know exactly how to comment a person, but she got him meaning across.

She would do.

Walking out of the room after planting a kiss on the to9p of Shippo's head, Kagome was ready to have a good 'rest of the day' if she had to fight for it!

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't check for errors with this chapter, but I hope It's not too bad. I feel better not that I could do something that would (Sorta) take my mind off of things. I hope you enjoyed reading.<strong>

**Tell me, What all do you think Kagome will do in the next chapter?**

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you like the update and tell me what you think. I liked this chapter and I hope you do as well...**

**Chapter Nineteen: Spa Treatment**

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru! Get out of your room and get dressed!" Kagome was going to have her day no matter what anyone else said!<p>

"And why would you want me to get dressed outside of the room? Are you in that much need of male attentions that you would force one to get dressed out of his own room?" His voice held a slight teasing manner that she almost didn't detect, but it didn't matter, she would still have her way...

"Sesshomaru, were going out. You need to put on something presentable so you wouldn't be an embarrassment! I'll wait for you downstairs. Were leaving in 3 minuets." And then she was off. Kagome didn't even leave Sesshomaru with enough time to even argue the point that he would **never **be a disappointment to anyone!

To Kagome's surprise, Sesshomaru was ready in little less than a full minute. With a shout bye to Shippo, Kagome hopped into the drivers side of her truck and waited for Sesshomaru.

"You surely do not expect me to ride passenger side of this monstrosity do you?"

"Well, if you want to drive, be my guess, but I wont tell you where we are going until we get there, got it?"

Kagome hopped out of her truck, not a monstrosity, and followed Sesshomaru to his car. If she were to be brutally honest and not even that, she could readily admit that any vehicle, compared to his own, would be a monstrosity! The sleek black two seat-er car with black and red interior along with the leather seats were enough to make any woman, and man, melt in their seats!

She would love to drive the beaut.

Something close to arousal struck Kagome's chest as he cranked up the car and she heard the engines rumble. If there was anything Kagome loved most, was a man with a engine!

Her mind had apparently wondered off for too long because when he finally came out of it, Sesshomaru was looking at her with something like arousal, pain, and determination in his eyes. Being a demon, he would be able to smell almost anything coming off of her. Thinking of that, Kagome didn't know what kind of demon he was.

"Sesshomaru. Before we set off. What type of demon are you?"

He looked her in her eyes like he didn't hear her and when Kagome was finally going to speak up and say 'never mind', Sesshomaru said one word.

"Dog."

Then he drove off so fast that Kagome should have melted in her seat. Her legs felt like jelly and her heart was racing. Another thing that she absolutely loved was the thrill of going fast.

And even faster than that.

It was a secret guilty pleasure that she could not get out of her system. Now, in the car with this powerful man, she could relish in it. Even though they were not together in the least, Kagome felt like she was going out on a date. She felt sexy.

That was more than any other guy has made her feel and she wouldn't let it bring her down tonight.

It didn't matter anyway. Sesshomaru would surly kill her if he ever knew exactly where she was bringing him. To see his face would be priceless.

Twenty minuets later and parked in the center of town, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked along the streets looking like a model couple. Eyes were following them everywhere and Sesshomaru could care less. He knew that Kagome made him park in the middle of the city for a reason, but he didn't know why yet. She was walking like she was on top on the world, but that little gleam would not leave her eyes.

Whatever she had planned, he knew that he would leave if he didn't like it.

They rounded a corner and Sesshomaru opened his eyes like that of a fish.

They were at a spa.

He would rather die then go in, but Kagome had other plans. She was already in the door and almost running to the lady at the front desk. He hoped that they would be closed. With how late it was, every spa in town in town should have been closed.

"Hey," Kagome whispered, getting the attention of the lady who was picking at her nails. "Are you ladies still open?"

"KAGOME!"

The lady almost jumped across the desk and into her arms! "You look amazing! Are you dressed like this for a guy!" She gasped, "Is it the guy who you wouldn't tell me about that Miroku told me about?"

"Sango, no." Kagome said laughing. "I do have a tag along though." And she looked back to Sesshomaru who was watching the scene with interest, but frowned when Kagome called him a tag along.

"One of those huh," Sango said with a frown and then turned back to Kagome like Sesshomaru didn't exist. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"I need some me time in the worst of ways and in the best of places. Do you think you could squeeze me in for a quick one?"

"Hell Kagome. I'll squeeze you in for everything!"

Sango picked up the intercom and announced as loud as she could. "We have a special guess here tonight and EVERYONE stays late!" She put it down and asked, "So Kagome, what do you want me to do with him? He could wait out here until your finished."

"No, even though I don't want to, he has to come with me for everything."

**"Everything!"**

"Yes."

"Well, he'll be getting a show. Come on back with me, Raul would want to see you first."

Kagome, feeling a slight thrill from even hearing that name, followed behind Sango and felt Sesshomaru following too. His mood was darkening and she didn't give a damn! He could brood until they got home and when they would finally get there, she would ignore him and head on up to bed.

She deserved this time and he would not be putting a bad vibe on her ME time.

"Go on into the room, he knows your going to be here first!"

Kagome entered the room and immediately had a body almost wrapped around hers! "Raul, get off of me you dog!" Kagome laughed at him.

"But Kagome, if I surround myself with you, then maybe you'll finally marry me."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense behind her and tried her best to ignore it. "Now if you give me what I want, I might just reconsider!"

"Ooh, I like the way you think! Go on and strip out of your cloths. I heard you when you said that your friend was going to stay with you this whole time, so he can just turn his back as you get naked."

They both turned to Sesshomaru and waited for him to turn his back.

Kagome could almost taste his irritation.

"Please."

That made him turn. She already didn't want him in the room with her, now she had a chance to relax. It was kind of funny if you actually thought of the situation. She was now naked in his presence for the second time today! Maybe fate was playing a game with her.

Cloths off and laying on the table with a towel gracefully draped on her bottom by Raul, Kagome was about to experience the greatest thing in her life.

A massage!

Raul never poured the oil on her back, preferring to surprise someone by already having it on his hands, he touched her and rubbed his hands up and down her spine, soothing her frayed nerves enough to let him work his magic. The moan that escaped Kagome's mouth when he dug into and eased out one of the knots in her back, was totally unexpected and had the hair raising on Sesshomaru's neck.

The moan sounded so much like what had happen that same morning that he was frozen. He knew that it was going to be torture just being around her and it was. The sound of the oil sliding on her back and the sighs that were leaving Kagome's mouth was enough to heat his blood to boiling points.

Suddenly he was angry! Furious as hell!

He wanted to be the one doing those things to Kagome, not someone like the male massage therapist in the room! If she wanted a massage she could have asked him for one! He would have gladly done it for her! Now he was to be in the same room with her naked body and he wasn't even permitted to touch her. He was glad that he didn't turn to look at her and instead decided to keep his back turned. It would have to be that way.

Sesshomaru felt as if he turned his back and saw that other males hands on her naked body, then he would surely kill him.

Fifteen excruciating minutes later, he was out of the room and on to the next one with a happy looking Kagome following behind him. The next room, he was forced to wait outside of the door, for the other male that was to do something to her next refused to do anything with him present.

Kagome looked happy about it as her face was completely red. She avoided looking at him as she entered the room with nothing but the towel on her naked body.

It took ten minuets down to the last second for them to be finished in that room. He didn't know what went on in there, but he had a slight clue. Kagome avoided eye contact when she left out and walked ahead of him. He was furious because he didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew that Kagome had a slight trace of arousal on her body and he knew that it was not from him.

He knew that he should have been avoiding thinking about her in any way that would connect them to one another, but he couldn't stop it. His waking thought was Kagome and so was his sleeping.

This morning proved that she had now made it into his dreams.

Sesshomaru could not get a rest from her and he thought that maybe it was killing him a bit on the inside.

The next room proved to be even more of an annoyance.

She was going to get a pedicure AND a manicure it seemed. That room was going to be the worst one and for a good reason too. The smell of ANY salon was horrible and this one would be no different.

The fumes from different nail polishes would be repulsive enough to where it would almost render him unconscious. When the humans had first invented what they called nail polish, he was rendered useless many a time because of his sensitive nose.

He developed a trick though.

"Woman. You will get leave this place with me at once or you will suffer the consequences. I have had enough of this foolishness you have put me through and I will stand it no more!"

"Who the hell are you and why should I give a damn?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not play me for a fool. You will come with me at once or I will carry you out as you are." That meant that she would be carried out naked and wrapped in a towel.

"You wouldn't."

"I will."

"Go to hell."

"Fine, and on the way back to your home, I will take you too." Sesshomaru turned to the lady standing next to Kagome and said to her, "You may bill her services to Sesshomaru Taisho."

And then he had Kagome in his arms and they were out of the door and into the sky before she could protest.

Naked body wrapped into a towel and all.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my chapter and I hope you liked it... Longer than usual, but I know your happy for it!<strong>

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	20. Chapter 20

**Can you believe that were already at CHAPTER 20! I can't! You guys are awesome for showing this much support on this story and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter Twenty: {Day Five} What He Wants**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was in his room laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. It was early morning, with the sun barely touching the sky. The previous night was still fresh enough in his mind that it had kept him up all night and into the morning.<p>

With a hard on.

No amount of showering would bring it down and to think about touching himself was enough to pause all thoughts and actions.

It was infuriating to say the least.

He could hear Kagome in the room next to his own, tossing and turning in her bed, barely getting any sleep herself. Thinking of her tightened the muscled in his stomach and made his arousal strain.

Sesshomaru had long ago taken off all clothing, rendering them into a useless pile on the floor. The feel of friction on his over heated body was enough to drive him temporary insane. That was why they were laying shredded on the floor.

Thinking of his tattered clothing, made him think of Kagome and the previous night.

_"Sesshomaru! Put me down you insensitive JERK!" Kagome shouted at him as she was carried in the air on top of his youkai cloud to her home. Sesshomaru just growled. "If I get my hands on you, your going to wish you..."_

_He shut her up with his mouth. Taking her in with a kiss that rocked and pulled her off of her foundation. Sesshomaru was overcome with lust. His body was so heated that he could barely think. He knew that his eyes were red. He knew that his baser self was now merged together with him and they both wanted Kagome._

_He was not above having sex in the sky and the only thing that stopped him was the fact that he might have lost the ability to think and they might have fallen to their deaths._

_Kagome seemed to have forced herself from kissing him and started to yell at him again, but Sesshomaru did not pay her talking any attention. She was still in his arms and he wanted her something fierce._

_Her face was flushed with the passion of their kiss along with anger and he liked the color of her rosy cheeks._

_Since his arms were already wrapped under her legs and back, he simply slipped one of his hands that was closer to her bottom into the towel and felt her womanly folds._

_Kagome was so shocked that she was stunned quiet and Sesshomaru was turned on..._

_She was wet._

_And as that thought passed through his mind, he moved Kagome lightening fast against his body and moaned into her mouth as he kissed her again. Forcing her to respond to what he was doing. Making her moan back into his mouth as he took her tongue in his mouth._

_Kagome's legs were wrapped around Sesshomaru and her core was hot against him. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and moaned into Kagome's ear, his breathing harsh in the night air. With one hand he held onto Kagome's bottom and with the other, he undid his pants and pulled out his erection._

_"Touch me Kagome." Sesshomaru said with his voice seductively low._

_Before Kagome could get the chance to deny or approve, Sesshomaru grabbed her almost reluctant hand and wrapped it around himself. Moving her hand up and down in a hurried rhythm as he growled and moaned his pleasure in the crook of her neck._

Sesshomaru, snapping himself out of his memories of the night before after hearing the his moan, stopped himself from thinking as he realized that he was actually stroking himself. He snatched his hand away and started to try and get his breathing under control.

This curse was going to kill him, he was sure. He had never done anything like that before and he didn't like it. Being in Kagome's house was going to kill him! Breathing her, seeing her, being by her while he could do nothing, was going to drive him into a early grave.

Already he was sleep deprived and it seemed like his body was on a hunger strike. He could keep nothing down and he did not want to look upon food.

What he _wanted _was to look down on Kagome as he stroked her with his cock. What he _wanted _was to watch Kagome as she rode him and herself to completion as she her breast bounded up and down with the force of her passion.

What he wanted...

Before he knew what he was doing, Sesshomaru was already at the door, his hand on the knob, ready to go in Kagome's room and get what he_ wanted, _what his body_ craved._

He turned back around and went into his room, naked, horny, and lonely. This craving of Kagome's body was crazy and he didn't like it in the least. He had never wanted someone like he did her and he was losing his mind.

Back into his room and in his bed, in the same position that he was in hours previous, Sesshomaru thought about his situation. He almost jumped when his phone rang on the side of the bed. He had placed it on silent to ward off any callers that he did not want to be bothered with. His father was calling by the looks of it, and since the phone rang, that meant that he had used the emergency number.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, the arousal in his voice was not showing in the least.

"Sesshomaru my boy, Your not going to like the news I have for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not really a cliffie, but along the lines of it... Hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	21. Chapter 21

**Been forever, but I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Twenty One: Abrupt Decision**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho, sat in the Kitchen of Kagome's home, looking uncomfortable and happy. Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome was sharing either one of those feelings. He was surprised to see that his son had moved in with the girl. No matter what the feelings may be, he was still a step closer to getting grandpups.<p>

"Father, Stop sitting there like a fool and say what you have to say." Sesshomaru looked at his father.

"Do you promise not to hit me?"

"Arrrgghh! This is so stupid!" Kagome cut in. "Your a grown demon for goodness sake's! Man up and tell up what the hell you want already."

Inutaisho's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. "Sesshomaru, you found one with a potty mouth huh." At the death glares he received from both attending parties, he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well, I did some research on the spell. The only known way it has ever been broken is if someone died. All others have been mated."

Silence reigned in the kitchen between the threesome.

Kagome broke it. "So. Your telling me, that the only way for me and idiot over there to get out of this curse is for one of us to die."

"Yes."

"Well then it's settled!" Kagome started sarcastically. Her hormones were already out of control. Her body has been needing release for the longest of times with the sexual frustration floating in the air at _all_ times. She wasn't exactly the happiest of people at the moment.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to need you to kill yourself.

Immediately."

Inutaisho looked back and forth between the two, then immediately burst out laughing. Sesshomaru was looking bored and tired, Kagome was looking murderous. To top it all off. Out of all of the things he expected to hear out of anyone's mouth, he didn't expect the miko to tell Sesshomaru to kill himself.

It was just plain comical.

"Nothing is funny father. I would kill you right now, but the only thing that that would accomplish is you would not be annoying me now."

"I think I don't like you and I want you to get out..."

"Awe, come on Kagome," Inutaisho's talking was only making everything worse, but he seemed not to realize it. "I promise to be on my very best behavior."

"The only behavior that would satisfy me is you shutting up and getting out of my home!"

Dejected, he left. Sesshomaru had been keeping his silence for days now about what was going on in his head. The sexual tension was frustrating and there was only one thing that he could think of to get out of the situation.

"We will mate."

Kagome looked his way like he was losing his mind. "You can't be serious."

"I am. No one will be killed, but this can not continue the way that it is now. I have work, and so do you. I can not continue on this path. Get a pen and piece of paper."

"WHAT! What are you gonna do? What about how I feel?"

Sesshomaru was nervous about the abrupt decision that he was making, but his mind was made up. The whole situation had been going on for far too long without anything being done. He could not be in the vicinity of her for the rest of his life! If the only way they could and would get out of the situation was to mate, then argument or not, they would mate.

"We are going to have a written agreement. Starting now. Now get the things." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's red rimmed eyes and a shiver of something unknown traveled up her spine. The whole situation was a mess, but to keep her mind off of whatever she was feeling, she started looking for a pen.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW it's short as hell, but I had to start somewhere... I hope you enjoyed and I am writing for the other stories now... Forcing myself out of writers block lol...<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Expectations And A New Developement**

* * *

><p>With a pen and paper layed out on the kitchen table, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat extremely and uncomfortably close to one another.<p>

Kagome didn't want to do this and if she were completely honest about it, then she would say that she was nearvous as hell and she didn't think anything like what she was doing now would EVER happen. Sesshomaru's good looking and all, but his pearsonality sucks and she didn't know if she could be bothered by it for the rest of her existance.

Plus, if they were to mate, then it would mean extending her life span to match his own. She didn't know if she was comfortable with living that long. It meant that everyone that she know and loves would be in the grave way before she would.

"Miko you will stop fidgeting around and you will contribute to the agreement."

Looking down, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had already listed down his requirements for the mating. Moving the paper a litle closer to herself, Kagome examined it.

Then reread it a second time.

And then a third.

Looking over at Sesshomaru's face and then back to his neatly written masculine handwriting Kagome decided that his handwriting made him seem smarter than he actually was. What he put on the paper was just plain insulting and mean.

**Sesshomaru's list:**

_**1. You WILL NOT stray from your mate. Any conquests will be found and dealt with accordingly.**_

_**2. A SET allowment will be given to you at the begenning of every month. If you exceed it, then you will have to find another means of income.**_

_**3. Do not do anything in public that will become a discrace to the Taisho name. I expect you to behave accordingly.**_

_**4. When I am at work, I expect you to not bother me unless it is a dire emergency.**_

_**5. You will attend most if not all social meetings with me on your arm. To take someone else would be disrespectful.**_

Yada yada yada , sexlife, yada yada yada, Social standing... Bullshit!

"You, Sesshomaru are easilyest the most interestingly handsome stupid brainwashed idiot that I have even seen in my entire life! How in the hell do you write something like this and sit there like it's going to be okay? I feel like beating your ass for even saying this, but since that would get me nowhere, let me say all the things that I want to say to you about this crap thing that you just wrote down!

Number one. What in the hell is this? _'You WILL NOT stray from your mate' _? What your doing is questioning my morals and insulting me. I take things like this seriously! Why would I cheat? If anything, you would be the one cheating. If you want me to remain faithful then you should man up and do the same thing!"

Then Kagome proceeded to write down the same thing about him on the paper. Sesshomaru just sat there quietly watching Kagome as she wrote down a list of things that she expected. All the while she was mumbling under her breath about all of the things that he wanted from her and all the ways that she would hurt him if he even tried to say something like that again.

Finally she was done writing her list of things down and Sesshomaru was sure that everything plus some were a joke and she was not taking it seriously.

"What you have written down is atrocious.

**Kagome's list:**

_**1. You will not cheat. I will simply kill you if you do so.**_

_**2. I dont care about your stupid allowance and you can keep it. I have my own money!**_

_**3. I'll do whatever the hell I want to do in public and you won't do a thing about it. {As a side note} I think I'll keep my last name...**_

_**4. When your at work, I will bother you any chance I get. You will like it because my company is something to be envious over...**_

_**5. If I don't want you on my arm, then you wont be. Simply stated.**_

_**6. If you want a sexlife with me, then you have to earn it. You'll not get what you want simply because we will be joined together!**_

_**7. Social life. Screw that!**_

_**8. You will not become a headach to me. If I tell you to leave me alone, I mean exactly those words...**_

Sesshomaru looked at the list once again to make sure that he had read correctly. Everything that he had written had been simply canceled out by the supid stubborn girl. He should destroy the list.

"Well Mr. Taisho... Do you approve of the list?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

Standing up, Kagome muttered low, "I double dog dare you!"

Sesshomaru was around the table in a instant. Strangly when Kagome acted like she did, it only served to make him mad...

And arouse him.

"My guess is," Sesshomaru said as he moved his hand up Kagome's arm, over her shoulder, and to cup the back the back of her neck, "Is that you want to make the mating official," He breathed in her scent slowly, arousing her and the little hairs on the back of her neck, "Now." Then he kissed her behind her ear and Kagome almost came undone at the pleasure that swept through her body and pooled at her center and in between her thighs. It happened so fast. That Kiss could have set her house on fire. Something that steamy should be illegal.

"I don't want to make this official today." Her mind still not working correctly.

Sesshomaru, the dog that he is, kept kissing her, making his way to her mouth, but avoiding the one thing that her body was now craving. Everytime her head turned the way of his trailing mouth, he would swich sides or start kissing her collar bone. Sesshomaru didn't mean to arouse her or himself so much, but when she reached for his, her fingers pulling at his hair, he almost lost his mind. He was too aroused. The sexual tension in the air was sufficating and intoxicating. He wanted this little woman like he have wanted another. Her kisses were a drug to him and her touch was enough to bring him to his knees.

Pulling away from her and turning around, he planned on leaving out of the kitichen, maybe go to his room and take a cold shower, but Kagome pulled his body back to her, wrapping her arms around his body from the back. Inhaling through his nose as Kagome starting feeling on his body, Sesshomaru wanted to fall to the floor.

Those little hands were running over his chest and down his torso towards his manhood. She would come so close to touching that part of his that was straining for her, then she would pull away from him.

"Don't go Sesshomaru."

Her voice was husky, deeper than normal, but filled with arousal. It sent little sparks racing through his body to every nerve ending.

One little finger dippen below the waist band of his pants and Sesshomaru's eyes crossed, his toes curled and his muscles tensed. Turning to her quickly, searching her eyes for the answer to continue, Sesshomaru found something different instead.

Her brown eyes were slightly faded and glazed over. She reached for him again, but he easily moved her hands out of the way. Something was not right about her. Like it wasn't herself that was moving, but something else. Almost like a robot.

"Kagome, snap out of this now!" Her hands still reached for him, trying her best to get her hands on him.

Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of in the situation. It seemed to word for him most of the time, so he would try it on her. Picking her up over his shoulder, Sesshomaru went up the stairs and into the bathroom, dumped Kagome onto the shower floor and turned on the cold water.

Kagome acted as if she didn't feel the water running down her body. She looked at him, stood up with her eyes still locked and procedded to remove all of her clothing. Sesshomaru tried to look away, but it was impossible. Her clothing sticking to her body, slowly being peeled off by her caressing hands.

Just before Kagome could lift her shirt off of her body, right when he saw the underside of her breast, he looked away, stepped back, and walked out of the door. As much as he wanted to turn around and rivish her on the spot, he didn't like the look in her eyes more.

As much as it pained Sesshomaru, he didn't know what to do. He didn't wan't his father to come anywhere near him, but he seemed like the only person to know something about what was going on...

He would call insufferable father.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you love me whenever I see the views on whoever read my story! It makes me happy ^-^<strong>

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


End file.
